DREAM ON
by NJay
Summary: Sid meets a girl named Cindy and soon realizes that she's more than meets the eye, will their 9 year old dreams become reality when they seperate? Or does Fate have another thing coming for them?.  Second Sequel to 'ONE LAST SHOT'.
1. Chapter 1:Cindy

**DREAM ON**

**_Sid meets a girl, Cindy, and soon realizes that she's more than meets the eye. Will their 9 year old dreams become reality when they seperate? Or does Fate have another thing coming for them?._**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR THE SONGS POSTED IN THE CHAPTERS I WRITE. _

**CHAPTER#1:CINDY **

SID_:(PUTTING ON HIS SKATING SHOES)_ Come on guys we don't have much time to waste. The race is tomorrow, we gotta practise!.

_HE, ARNOLD, GERALD AND STINKY WERE PRACTISING FOR THE ANNUAL WINTER ICE SKATING RACE AT THE CITY PARK POND._

SID:those $300 are gonna be mine ... hey look!, I can even skate backwards!.

GERALD:Sid! watch ou-.

_BUT IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE AND SID AND A GIRL CRASHED INTO EACH OTHER AND FELL DOWN ON THE ICE._

CINDY:(_GROANS)_ Ow. Quick! get your hands off the ice before someone skates by!. (PULLING HIS HANDS AWAY FROM THE ICE).

ARNOLD:Sid are you ok?.

_THEY BOTH GET UP._

SID:(_GROANS_)Yeah. _(TO THE GIRL)_ You should look where you're going next time.

_THE GIRL'S BLUE EYES BLINK IN SURPRISE AT WHAT HE JUST SAID AND HER PALE WHITE CHEEKS SUDDENLY TURN PINK FROM THE ANGER BOILING UP INSIDE HER._

CINDY:(_SARCASTICALLY)_ Don't _mention _it.

_AND SHE SKATES OFF THE COLD WINTER AIR BLOWING HER SHORT JET BLACK HAIR BEHIND HER._

ARNOLD:You _do _know that it was your fault to begin with, don't you Sid?.

SID:What are you talking about? the girl crashed into me!.

GERALD:Sid I got a feeling you'll make a really bad driver.

SID:We're too young to think about driving Gerald. Race you guys to the bridge!.

_SID SKATES OFF AND THEY FOLLOW BEHIND._

___  
_THE DAY OF THE RACE HAS FINALLY COME._

ANNOUNCER:Ok Skaters, take your positions.

_EVERYONE STARTS TO TAKE THEIR POSITIONS._  
_WOLFGANG AND EDMUND TAKE THEIR POSITIONS NEXT TO SID AND THE GUYS._

WOLFGANG:Fat chance you dweebs are gonna win.

ARNOLD:Don't count on it Wolfgang. We're gonna beat you.

WOLFGANG:(_LAUGHS) _Oh yeah? with what? that football shaped head of yours is only gonna slow you down you know.

EDMUND:(_LAUGHS)_ And the tall hair boy, and the fat kid, and this shrimpy little kid with the nose here ...

_CINDY TAKES HER POSITION NEXT TO WOLFGANG._

WOLFGANG:(_LOOKING AT HER WORN OUT SKATES)_ You think you're gonna win with those rags?.

ANNOUNCER:Get ready ...

CINDY:(_NOT EVEN LOOKING AT HIM_)None of your beeswax.

STINKY:Hey Sid, that's the girl from yesterday.

SID:Never mind her. I gotta win this.

ANNOUNCER:and Go!.

_AND EVERYONE SPEEDS OFF. WOLFGANG GETS SUSPENDED FOR PUSHING ALL THE KIDS OUT OF THE WAY AND SID, STINKY AND CINDY ARE AT THE LEAD._

SID:(_TO HIMSELF_)I'm gonna win this! I'm gonna win this! I'm gonna win!.

_SID CROSSES THE FINISH LINE FOLLOWED BY CINDY, THEN GERALD THEN STINKY AND ARNOLD._

SID:I won! haha! I did it!.

GERALD:(_TAUNTING EDMUND_)You were saying about my hair?.

ARNOLD:Congratulations Sid.

SID:Thanks Arnold.

_HE GOES AND TAKES HIS TROPHY AND THE REWARD._

___  
_LATER_

CINDY WAS SITTING ON THE PARK BENCH CHANGING INTO HER WALKING SHOES. SID WALKS UP TO HER.

SID:Uh ... hi.

_SHE LOOKS UP AT THE KID WITH THE STRANGE NOSE_

CINDY:Hi (_AND GOES BACK TO CHANGING HER SHOES_).

SID:Um ... is this seat taken?.

CINDY:(_SHE FINISHES AND GETS UP_)Be my guest.

SID:No wait!.

CINDY:(_STOPS IN HER TRACKS_) What now?.

SID:I-I just wanted to apologize for the other day, you know ... when we crashed into each other and stuff. I should've looked where I was going.

CINDY:(_STILL FACING HIM SIDEWAYS GIVES HIM A LITTLE SMILE_)That's alright. See ya.

SID:Bye.

HAROLD:Hey Sid! Come on we gotta go!.

SID:Hold on lemme change into my walking shoes!.

___  
_A WEEK LATER._

_SID WAS WALKING ON HIS OWN. STINKY FELL SICK THAT DAY AND HE COULDN'T FIND ANYONE TO HANG OUT WITH._  
_JUST THEN HE SEES A GROUP OF KIDS IN THE ARCADE GATHERING AROUND A CERTAIN GAME MACHINE, SO HE DECIDES TO CHECK WHAT'S UP._

SID:Hey what's going on?.

KID#1:This girl's about to break the high score in 'Space Avengers!'.

SID:No kidding!.

KID#2:She did it! A new highscore!.

_A FAMILIAR FACE STEPS OUT OF THE CROWD AND NOTICES HIM._

CINDY:Oh hey Sid.

SID:Uh ... hi.

KID#3:Here's the $15 just like we agreed on Cindy.

CINDY:Thanks. Hey! I know!. Wanna hang out?.

SID:Uh ... o-

CINDY(GRABS HIS HAND):Great! let's go!.

_SO THEY SPENT THE DAY ICE SKATING AND EATING HOT DOG TILL IT GOT DARK._  
_BOTH OF THEM ARE SITTING AT THE PARK BENCH EATING THEIR HOT DOGS._

SID:So me and my pet frog Sid-

CINDY:You're frog has the same name after you?.

SID:Yeah.

CINDY:Why?.

SID:I dunno ... maybe it's 'cuz I like my name. Got a problem with that?.

CINDY:(_SIMPLY SHRUGS HER SHOULDERS_) None at all. Continue.

SID:O.k so she's the coolest frog, of course we don't tak much now since she's hibernating and all. I just don't get why anyone would wanna miss out on all this winter fun.

CINDY:They're cold blooded animals Sid. They can't stand the cold.

SID: ... Yeah sure I knew that. (_RAISES HIS HEAD IN SHOCK_) Wait a minute!. _(LOOKS AT HER WITH HIS SHOCKED EYES)._

CINDY:What?.

SID:You're a girl!.

CINDY:uh ... huh?.

SID:No I mean I was just talking about my pet frog and you didn't get grossed out!.

CINDY:Why should I be?.

SID:'Cuz girls hate frogs! and bugs and ... other boy stuff!.

CINDY:Sid, that's a common misconception. Not all girls get grossed out easily by stuff boys like. I had a pet frog once.

SID:Really?.

CINDY:Yeah. But ... my dad doesn't really like 'pets' so I had to let him go.

SID:That stinks.

CINDY: (_MUMBLES SADLY)_ Yeah. (_CHANGING HER MOOD_)But then I guess he's happy wherever he is. He deserves the freedom, that's what Mama Wanda tells me ... Hey wanna go throw rocks into a garbage bin?.

SID:Sure.

___  
_LATER._

CINDY:(_NOTICES THE SKY GETTING DARKER_) Well I gotta go home now Sid.

SID:O.k., Do you want me to drop you?.

CINDY:No! no! it's o.k.!. (_CALMS DOWN_) I'll be fine.

SID:Alright. Bye.

CINDY:Bye.

_AS CINDY WALKS AWAY SHE ACCIDENTALLY SLIPS AND FALLS INTO A SMALL PUDDLE OF WATER._

SID:Cindy!.(_RUNS UP TO HER_)You ok?.

CINDY:Yeah I guess. Geez this path's really slippery.

SID:Your sweater's all wet.(_TAKES OFF HIS JACKET_)Here.

CINDY:What for?.

SID:You'll get cold with that wet sweater. Take my jacket.

CINDY: Won't you feel cold?.

SID:I'm wearin' another sweater. I'll be fine.

CINDY: ... O.k_.(TAKES OFF HER SWEATER REVEALING A SLEEVELESS TOP AND HER BRUISED ARMS)._

SID:What's this?. Why are your arms bruised like that?.

CINDY:I ... they're from when I skate, I keep falling down on my arms.

SID:What are you talking about? You're an expert at skating!.

CINDY:You calling me a liar?.

SID:No! ... I just-.

CINDY:(_MUMBLES)_ I'll give you your jacket back tomorrow. Meet me at the arcade at 4.

_CINDY WALKS AWAY._

SID:Cindy. I'm sorry.

_SHE DOESN'T REPLY BUT HURRIES OFF HOME LEAVING SID BEHIND._

___  
_SHE FINALLY REACHES HER DARK APPARTMENT AND CLOSES THE DOOR QUIETLY BEHIND HER AND TIP-TOES TO HER ROOM._

CINDY'S DAD:Cindy.

_SHE JUST TURNS AROUND AND FACES HIM WITH HER ARMS CROSSED._

CINDY:What?.

_HER FATHER APPEARS IN THE LIT AREA HOLDING A CAN OF BEER IN ONE HAND, HIS EYES RED AND FACE PINK OBVIOUSLY FROM DRINKING TOO MUCH._

CINDY'S DAD:You're late.

_CINDY JUST IGNORES HIM AND TURNS TO GO TO HER ROOM BUT HER FATHER GRABS HER ARM._

CINDY'S DAD:Where'd you get this jacket?. That old lady gave it to you?.

CINDY:(PULL_S HER ARM AWAY AND FREES IT)_ None of your buisness. (GOES TO HER ROOM)

CINDY'S DAD:Looks like you still need some disciplining(_GRABS A STICK AND FOLLOWS HER INTO HER ROOM)._

**(MUSIC:RELIENT K-MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING RIGHT)**


	2. Chapter 2:Us kids

**CHAPTER#2:US KIDS**

_THE NEXT MORNING CINDY WAS AT MAMA WANDA'S APPARTMENT HAVING BREAKFAST._

MAMA WANDA:There you go now honey, eat up.(SERVING HER A PLATE OF EGGS AND BACON) Ooh I'll get you some milk.

CINDY:(SMILING WEAKLY)Thanks Mama Wanda.

_LAST NIGHT'S BEATINGS WERE HARSHER THAN USUAL BUT CINDY DRAGGED HERSELF TO HER OLD NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOUR WHO TAKES CARE OF HER._

MAMA WANDA:What's wrong? (EYEING CINDY) He didn't beat you up again now did he?.

CINDY:Don't worry Mama, he didn't.

_OF COURSE, SHE LIED, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GET MAMA WANDA WORRIED._  
_THE OLD BLACK LADY WAS THE CLOSEST THING SHE HAD FOR A MOTHER SINCE THE REAL ONE LEFT ALMOST A YEAR AGO. CINDY TRIED NOT TO BLAME HER, WHO CAN BARE THAT MONSTER SHE HAS FOR A DAD ANYWAY?. MAMA WANDA HAS MADE SURE SHE'D TAKE ACTION SINCE FINDING OUT ABOUT THE ABUSE. SHE'D HAVE CINDY FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH, DINNER AND SOMETIMES LET HER SLEEPOVER._  
_CINDY WOULD SOMETIMES LAUGH MOCKINGLY IN HER HEART EVERYTIME HER 'DAD' WOULD SAY THAT HE WANTED HIS DAUGHTER SPENDING MORE TIME AT 'HOME' THAN AT SOME STRANGER'S HOUSE. SOME CARING FATHER HE PRETENDS TO BE. BUT HE WASN'T FOOLING ANYONE._

MAMA WANDA:(BRINGING HER GLASS OF MILK) Well you don't sound like he didn't. Don't lie to me now young lady.

CINDY:I'm not!, honest!(ALMOST WINCING FROM THE PAIN OF HER BRUISES). It's just that I'm still a little exhausted from the skating race yesterday.(REMEMBERING SID'S JACKET THAT SHE UNKNOWINGLY PUT ON) Omigosh I almost forgot! (_PLACING A HAND ON HER MOUTH_).

MAMA WANDA:What's wrong honey?.

CINDY:This kid gave me his jacket last night 'cuz mine's got wet and I almost forgot that I'm supposed to meet him this afternoon to give it back.

MAMA WANDA:(_GETTING INTERESTED_) A boy now huh?.

CINDY:Yeah I met- actually 'bumped' into him the day before the race. He was so rude at first, but then he was man enough to apologize. He even won the competition.

MAMA WANDA:Is he cute?.

CINDY:(_SHE GIGGLES GETTING AT WHAT MAMA WANDA MEANT BY THAT CURIOUS QUESTION_) Mama!, we're only nine!.

MAMA WANDA:Yeah you're right. He's probably oblivious of girls and their romance. Boys are always behind like that.

CINDY: ... (_CINDY PLAYED THE STRIP OF BACON WITH HER FORK, SLIGHTLY DISSAPOINTED AT THAT FACT EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T HARBOUR ANY FEELINGS FOR SID)_ He has a weird nose. (_SHE BLURTED_).

MAMA WANDA:(_HER VOICE GETTING STERN_)Now young lady, don't go makin' fun of God's creation like that. God sees him special so should you. He didn't make you pretty just to mock others.

CINDY:(_EMBARASSED AT HOW SILLY HER REMARK WAS)_ Sorry Mama. I didn't mean to ...

MAMA WANDA:I know honey, but you gotta watch what you say.

CINDY:(_MUMBLES_)I like his voice though.

MAMA WANDA(_SMILES WARMLY AT HER_): Finish your breakfast now, you're gonna be late for school.

_CINDY FINISHED DRINKING HER MILK, PUT THE DISHES ON THE SINK._

CINDY:I'm going now Mama. (_CALLS OUT TO MAMA WANDA WHO WAS IN THE OTHER ROOM_)

MAMA WANDA: Now wait there young lady.(_COMING OUT OF THE ROOM_) You said you was gonna return that boy his jacket, put it in this bag. You can wear Edison's old sweater.

_CINDY TAKES THE SWEATER AND FOLD THE JACKET NEATLY BEFORE PLACING IT IN A BAG._

MAMA WANDA:You be a good girl now.

CINDY:I will. (_PLANTING A KISS ON HER CHEEK_) Bye.

___  
_THAT AFTERNOON SID WAITED FOR CINDY WHO CAME FIVE MINUTES LATER._

CINDY:(_OUT OF BREATH_)Sorry I'm late. I was beating up some moron at school.

SID:I ... see.

CINDY:(_SENSING HIS NERVOUSNESS)_ Don't worry Sid, I'm not a bully. He just asked for it. (PUNCHES HIS ARM LIGHTLY).

SID:(_RUBS HIS ARM TRYING TO PRETEND IT DIDN'T HURT_) I-I didn't say that.

CINDY:Here's your jacket._(HANDS HIM THE BAG). _Thanks again.

SID:Don't mention it. (_TAKING THE BAG FROM HER)._

_THEY STAND THERE AWKWARDLY QUIET FOR A FEW SECONDS._

CINDY:Wanna hang out at the arcade?.

SID:Sure.

_  
SID:Wow Cindy! Two new highscores in under an hour! You must be a legend!. How do you that? I mean, are you even human?.

CINDY:(GIGGLES) I dunno, I just play the game.

SID:You must spend hours there to be this good.

CINDY:(MUMBLING SADLY) Yeah.

_HE WAS RIGHT, SHE RARELY EVER SPENT TIME AT 'HOME', SHE DIDN'T WANT TO ANYWAY._

SID:So what do we do now?.

CINDY:(_PLACING A FINGER ON HER CHEEK AND LOOKS UPWARDS TO THINK_) hmmm ... how about we go at the docks and throw rocks into the sea?.

SID_:(SHRUGS_) Ok.

_  
SID:(_HANDS HER AN ICECREAM_)Here you go.

CINDY:Thanks.

SID:(_EYING THE SUNSET_) It's almost dark, let's go home.

CINDY_:(ALMOST GROANING_)O.k.

_THEY WALK BY A SPORTS EQUIPMENT STORE AND SOMETHING CATCHES CINDY'S EYE._

CINDY:Whoa!.

SID:What?.

_HE FOLLOWS HER GAZE AND SEES A PAIR OF SHINY FUSHCIA ICE SKATING SHOES._

CINDY:These are so pretty.

SID:(_LOOKS AT THEM FOR A WHILE)_ ... They're 'pink'.

CINDY:They're not pink, they're 'fushcia'. And so?.

SID:So ... I dunno, you don't look like a 'pink' person.

CINDY:(_PLACING HER HANDS ON HER HIPS_) Care to explain?.

SID:Well you're ... you're not so girly.

_CINDY JUST NARROWS HER EYES AT HIM._

SID:You're good at video games and sports ... and you're not afraid of getting down and dirty ...

CINDY:Sid, we're only 'nine' we don't worry about getting down and dirty that's who we are and what we do.

SID:Some kids do, like there's this girl in my school, 'Rhonda', she always talks about her brand name clothes, her travels, her dad's estates ... boy howdy! I didn't even know clothes are special when they have 'brand names'!. I mean, aren't they just clothes?.

CINDY:(_ROLLS HER EYES_) What else do you expect from a rich spoiled kid? That poor thing's parents drove her t-.

SID:Wait a minute!. There's this other girl!-actually two- both of them are bullies. One of them's called Helga, she wears pink all the time, and that pink bow- and this other girl 'Big' Patty, she wears a bow and a skirt an-

CINDY:Sid.

SID:what?.

CINDY: You're weird(_WALKS AWAY_).

SID:(_STANDING THERE FOR A FEW SECONDS AND THEN FOLLOWS HER)_What's that supposed to mean?.

_CINDY TURNS TO ANSWER BUT NOTICES SID'S FACE SUDDENLY CHANGE IN COLOR, SHE FOLLOWS HIS GAZE TO FIND WOLFGANG AND HIS BUDDIES STANDING BEHIND HER._

WOLFGANG:Hey lovebirds.

CINDY:(_FOLDING HER ARMS_)What do you want?.

WOLFGANG:Nothing from you big-mouth, we just want the shrimp. Now move over(_HE PUSHES HER OVER AND HEADS TO SID)._

CINDY:(_GRABS HIS HUGE ARM_) Stay away from him.

WOLFGANG:(_LOOKS AT HER AND THEN LOOKS AT HIS FRIENDS AND THEY START LAUGHING_) Wow, so the shrimp's got a body guard now?.

SID:Cindy, it's ok. Just stay out of th-.

CINDY:(_NARROWS HER EYES AT WOLFGANG IGNORING SID_)Stay away from him before I do some serious damage to you.

WOLFGANG:Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?.

CINDY:(_TAKES OFF HER JACKET REVEALING HER SLEEVELESS TOP AND BRUISED ARMS AND NECK)They play it real rough at my school. (REVEALS A RECENT BRUISE ON HER SHOULDER_) I got this one yesterday when I fought with this boy in my class, and he's only repeated the 4th grade four times.

_THE BOYS EYES WIDEN FROM SHOCK._

CINDY:(_TAKES A BOXER'S POSITION_)He didn't show up for school today.

WOLFGANG:(_GIVES HER A HARD LOOK AND THEN BACKS OFF_) Hmph! Let's go boys, we've got better things to do than waste our time with a couple of kids. _(AS HE WALKS PAST HER HE BUMPS HER SHOULDER WITH HIS BUT SHE MAINTAINS HER BALANCE, HE LOOKS BACK AND SMIRKS AT HER AND WALKS AWAY)._

_EDMUND:Did she _scare ya Wolfgang?.

WOLFGANG:(_PUSHES HIM AWAY WITH ONE ARM)_Shutup Edmund.

SID:Cindy that was ... wow!.

CINDY:Whatever Sid, let's go home.

SID:(_HANDS HER JACKET_)But didn't you say those bruises were-.

CINDY:(_PUTS IT ON_)I know, and they are ... he just looked like an idiot and it was easy to pull that one off. Now let's go.

___  
_THEY FINALLY REACH CINDY'S BUILDING._

CINDY:This is it. This my place, thanks Sid. I had great time with you.

SID:(_LOOKING EERILY AT THE BROKEN DOWN BUILDING_)This is where you live?.

CINDY:Yeah, got any problem with that?.

SID:N-no! no, none at all!. Well I gotta get going now.

CINDY:Wait! I don't think it's safe to go out on your own in the dark.

SID:Don't worry, it only takes ten minutes to get to my home by bus.

CINDY:Well just to make sure ...(_PUTS DOWN HER BACKPACK AND STARTS RUMMAGING THROUGH IT. SHE TAKES OUT A PEN)._

SID:They let you write with pens in your school?.

CINDY:No, I just carry it around with me, I love how it writes on your hand.

SID:What for?.

CINDY:(_SHE GRABS HIS HAND AND STARTS SCRIBBLING ON HIS PALM_) This is my neighbour's phone number ok? as soon as you reach home just call it. Don't worry I'll answer.

SID:What's this about?.

CINDY:Don't you hear about the stuff that happens to kids walking alone at this time?.

SID:(_GIVES HER A SMILE AND PLACES HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER CAUSING HER TO SLIGHTLY BLUSH. NO GUY HAS TOUCHED HER TENDERLY LIKE THIS_) Don't worry. (_STARTS TO WALK AWAY_) I'll call you. Bye.

CINDY:(_CALLS OUT TO HIM_)And don't talk to strangers!.

SID:(_CALLING BACK_)I won't.

_SHE WATCHES SID HURRY TO THE BUS STOP, AND PLACES HER HAND ON HER SHOULDER WHERE SID JUST PLACED HIS HAND._

CINDY:(TO HERSELF)Wow ...(_SHAKES HER HEAD SURPRISED AT HERSLEF_) Whoa! what was that about?.

_SHE SHAKES IT OFF AND HEADS INTO THE BUILDING._

CINDY:Hi Mama Wanda.

MAMA WANDA:Hey honey, you're just in time for dinner. Go wash your hands.

CINDY:Mama I gave this kid you're number 'cuz he dropped me off and I was worried about him going home alone at this hour so I gave him your number.(_STOPS FOR A BREATH_) Is that alright?.

MAMA WANDA:No problem honey. New friend?.

CINDY:It's the same kid I told you about this morning.

MAMA WANDA:(_TEASINGLY_)Oh?.

_CINDY JUST BLUSHES AND GOES TO THE BATHROOM._

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER._

CINDY: That must be him_.(GETS UP FROM HER CHAIR AND ANSWERS THE PHONE_)Hello?.

SID:Hi Cindy it's Sid, sorry I took long to call you I just ran into one of my friends on my way home.

CINDY:That's alirght.

SID:Ok, so I'm still in one piece.

CINDY:(_GIGGLES_)Yeah I can tell.

SID:Hey Cindy.

CINDY:Yeah?.

SID:Wanna meet up after school tomorrow? I wanna show you to my friends.

CINDY:(_CLUTCHES THE PHONES HARDER AND HER EYES WIDEN_)uh ... sure!.

SID:Great, meet me up at Slausen's.

CINDY:Cool. Bye.

_SHE PUTS DOWN THE PHONE HER FACE FULLY RED._

MAMA WANDA:So?.

_SHE RUNS UP TO HER AND TELLS HER THE CONVERSATION SHE HAD JUST NOW AND THE DAY'S HAPPENINGS, HER EYES FULL OF DELIGHT._  
_MAMA WANDA JUST LOOKS AT HER AND SMILES AT THE JOYFUL LITTLE GIRL. SHE DOSN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME SHE SAW HER THIS HAPPY._

**(MUSIC:THE FRAY-SYNDICATE)**

****Auhor's Note: So what do you think of Cindy so far? I wanted to make this fic a little different than the usual 'HelgaxArnold' stories which most are great by the way, she's kinda like Helga only a much improved and smarter version who's acquired wisdom instead of anger from her crummy life, so we'll see how they get along in my next chapter. Hope it's good so far, any comments and criticism whether good or bad is welcome. n-n. **

**Hm I guess I'll start typing on MSword like the rest since its a bit of a pain havinf to 'bolden' or 'italicize' the text in this web ;p like how I made up the words?.**


	3. Chapter 3:What's your deal?

**Chapter#3:What's your deal?.**

SID: And that's Gerald, Harold, Arnold and my best-est friend of all Stinky …

STINKY: Howdy miss, my, Sid's finally found a pretty girl who actually wants to be friends with him.

SID: (_LOOKS AT HIM WITH HALF CLOSED EYES)_ Uh … thanks.

CINDY: (_GIGGLES_) Sid's pretty cool.

HELGA: (_ARMS FOLDED AND WHISPERING TO PHOEBE_) Hmph! What's so pretty in her?.

_PHOEBE JUST LOOKS AT HER WEIRDLY._

LILA: (_INCHING HER FACE CLOSER TO HERS)_ I'm ever so glad to meet you Cindy, I agree with Stinky, you're ever so pretty.

CINDY: (NERVOUSLY)Th-thanks.

ARNOLD: Ok guys let's head over to Geraldfield.

CINDY:Geraldfield?.

SID:Yeah, it's this empty lot we found a few months back and turned it into a baseball field.

CINDY:Baseball huh? I'm not sure I know how to play it.

ARNOLD:It's ok Cindy, we'll teach you. It's not that hard to play.

CINDY: Thanks.

GERALD:Come on guys, let's go.

_HELGA'S JEALOUSY BEGINS TO FIRE UP. GREAT! FIRST IT'S LITLLE MS. PERFECT NOW IT'S LITTLE MS. TOMBOY, CRIMENY! WHAT'S NEXT?._

RHONDA: (_TEASINGLY_) Watch out Helga, you could possibly shoot fireballs out of those eyes of yours.

HELGA: (_RAISING A FIST_)Clam it _yuppie_! Or I'll make you see fireballs!.

HELGA:Strike two!. Ha! I say cut the tomboy act girlie, you can't even swing the bat right!.

_CINDY IGNORES HER AND FOCUSES ON THE NEXT BALL. _

HAROLD: (_MOCKINGLY)_ You want me to hit a _witow_ soft now so you can hit it _Cindy_?.

CINDY:Just clam it _Lardy_ and throw the ball already!.

HAROLD:Hey I'm not fat! I'm just big boned.(MUMBLING) Madame fortress mommy!.

_HAROLD THROWS THE BALL AND CINDY HITS IT, SHE HITS IT REAL HIGHAND EVERYONE GATHERS AROUND HER LOOKING IN ASTONISHMENT._

SID:Whoa …

_THE SOUND OF BROKEN GLASS AND A CAR ALARM GOES OFF._

HAROLD:Run!.

_EVERYONE SCURRIES OFF OUT OF GERALDFIELD IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS SCREAMING. BUT CINDY JUST STANDS THERE HESITANTLY._

SID: (_PULLS HER ARM) _What are you still standing here for? Run!.

_THEY BOTH HIDE BEHIND A WALL STILL PANTING._

CINDY: Why can't I go apologize for breaking that window?.

SID:Oh yeah great idea, if you got 50 stinkin' dollars to pay for the damage!. (CALMING DOWN) That was one great hit though.

HELGA:Great work _Raven_ that was our last ball!.

_BOTH OF THEM ALMOST JUMP FROM HER SUDDEN COMAPLAINING UNAWARE OF HER PRESENCE EARLIER._

CINDY:Geez who stuck pins in your shoes?.

HELGA:I'll stick pins in your shoes if you don't get us another ball.

_THE TWO GIRLS LOOK LIKE THEY'RE READY FOR A BRAWL WHEN ARNOLD CUTS IN._

ARNOLD: (_COMING IN BETWEEN THEM)_ Girls just calm down, I'll buy a new one tomorrow.

HELGA:Aw clam it you football shaped head goody goody!.

CINDY:Yeah, don't you know it's rude to interrupt girls fighting?.

_HELGA LOOKS AT HER IN SURPRISE._

HELGA: (_TURNS AROUND AND MUMBLES FOLDING HER ARMS) Hmph! Whatever … I think we all gotta go home now since there's no point playing without a ball._

_ARNOLD LOOKS AT HER WITH HALF CLOSED EYES AND CINDY SMILES TO HERSELF, HER ANNOYANCE AT HELGA WEARS OFF SEEING POSSIBLE 'FRIEND MATERIAL' IN HER._

_THEY ALL WALK HOME IN SILENCE TILL SID COMMENTS ON CINDY'S BATTING._

SID:That was a pretty cool hit Cind's. You sure you never played baseball In your life?.

STINKY:If I didn't know better I would've guessed you were a pro.

CINDY:(_SHYLY)_Aw come on guys, it was only one hit.

GERALD:One strong hit.

LILA:I ever so concur with Gerald. You were a natural Cindy.

CINDY FLASHES HER A WEAK SMILE AND TURNS TO SID STARTING TO FEEL UNEASY AROUND LILA'S HAPPY GO LUCKY ATTITUDE.

CINDY: (_WHISPERS TO HIM_)Does someone pay her to agree with everything people say?.

SID: (GIGGLES)Don't worry Cind's, she's a pretty sweet girl.

THEY WERE ALL NEARING ARNOLD'S HOME WHEN CINDY DECIDES TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM FOR HER BEHAVIOUR EARLIER.

CINDY:( WALKS OVER TO HIM)Hey Arnold, I-I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you like that earlier.

ARNOLD: (_GIVES HER AN ASSURING SMILE)_It's all water under the bridge Cindy. I shouldn't have butted in like that.

HAROLD: (WHINING)So what do we do without a ball now?.

RHONDA:I'll ask daddy to buy a few boxes so we wouldn't run ot of them for a while (LOOKS AT CINDY) Hopefully.

_CINDY SMILES STILL EMBARASSED._

CINDY:Sorry again.

GERALD:Na it's cool. Now, what about the game tomorrow?.

WHILE EVERYONE'S BUSY DISCUSSING TOMORROW'S GAME HELGA SNEAKS IN TO A CORNER AND TAKES OUT HER ARNOLD LOCKET.

HELGA:Oh Arnold how sweet and quick to forgive your heart is, th-

_SHE'S CUT OFF BY THE FAMILIAR WHEEZING OF BRAINY WHO SHE CASUALLY PUNCHES AND STARTS TO WALK OFF WHEN SHE GETS SURPRISED BY CINDY STANDING INFRONT OF HER CAUSING HER TO DROP HER LOCKET ONTO THE GROUND._

CINDY: … Is that Arnold's pi-?.

_HELGA PULLS HER IN AND PUSHES HER AGAINST A WALL PLACING A FIST TO HER FACE WITH HER FREE HAND._

HELGA: (_HISSING VIOLENTLY_) Look here missy! You spit a word of this I'll make you spit your teeth and all your insides for that matter!.

CINDY: (_CALMLY PUTTING HER FIST AWAY WHILE MAINTINING A SMIRK AND A SLY LOOKT AT HELGA)_ Chill out will ya? I'm not the type to blab out other people's deepest-darkest secrets.

HELGA: (_LOOKING HARD AT HER_)Hmph! Yeah it's for your own good. (WALKS PAST HER).

CINDY: Unless …

HELGA: ( _PAUSES_) Unless?.

CINDY:Unless you agree to make a deal with me.

HELGA: (_TURNS TO HER WITH HER ARMS FOLDED)_ What kind of deal?.

CINDY:More like a pact really. So, you up for it?.

HELGA: (GULPS WORRIED ABOUT WHAT SHE'D ASK FOR) Bring it on sister.

CINDY:I need you to get me more info. On Sid.

HELGA: Ha! That shrimp?.

CINDY: (_WAVES HER HANDS AT HER_) Shhshh!(_WHISPERING LOUDLY_) Not so loud!.

HELGA:You practically hang out everywhere with that dweeb what more do you wanna know about him?.

CINDY:Everything … like does he have a crush on any girl, what types of girls he likes, what's his favourite color, sport steam,sty-.

HELGA:Whoa whoa whoa! you sure you're only nine?.

CINDY: (_BLUSHES WILDLY AND MUMBLES_) No guy's ever made me feel like this before.

HELGA: (_ROLLS HER EYES_) I know what you mean. Alright look, we have a deal. I get you info about 'nose-boy' and you keep your mouth shut in return. Got it?.

CINDY: You better keep your mouth shut too. (EXTENDS HER ARM FOR A HANDHSAKE).

HELGA: (_SHAKES HER HAND_) Like I have any other choice.

SID:Cindy? Where'd Cindy go?.

HELGA: (TEASINGLY) Lover boy's calling.

_CINDY AND HELGA RUN OUT OF THE CORNER._

SID:There you are, where'd you go?.

CINDY:Uh, Helga and I were talking … she was apologizing to me for ranting at me earlier.

PHOEBE:Helga?.

_BOTH GIRLS GRIN._

RHONDA:_(FOLDING HER ARMS AND LOOKS AT THEM WITH SUSPICION)_What 's going on between you two?.

HELGA:Nunna your beeswax princess.

SID:Well it's almost 6.30, want me to drop you home Cindy?.

CINDY:O.k. n_n

_**Author's note:Cindy and Helga huh? I guess you've already seen the similarities between these two girls … things'll take a different turn in the next chapter when the gang learn about Cindy's life. Wonder how?. Tune in luvies (Still not getting any reviews does my story stink that bad? I really wanna know to see what I can improve).**_


	4. Chapter 4:Prayers answered

**CHAPTER#4:Prayers answered.**

_IT'S 6.50PM AND CINDY RETURNS TO THE DARK APPARTMENT. SHE TRIES TO TURN ON THE LIGHTS BUT ... _

CINDY: (TO HERSELF) He hasn't paid the bill again ...

CINDY'S FATHER:Cindy?.

_CINDY JUMPS FROM THE SURPRISE FINDING HER FATHER LAYING ON THE COUCH … WASTED._

CINDY'S FATHER:Cin … cindy .. (LAUGHS TO HIMSELF) y-you're late! (HIS VOICE GETS LOUDER) As usual!.

_A SUDDEN FEAR THAT CINDY HASN'T FELT IN A WHILE SUDDENLY ENGULFS HER, SHE'S BEEN USED TO SEEING HER FATHER WASTED BUT THIS TIME … SOMETHING FELT WRONG.  
SHE RUNS TO HER AND CLOSES IT WITH A CHAIR TRYING TO STOP HIM FROM COMING INSIDE.  
HE STARTS BANGING ON THE DOOR AND CUSSING LOUDLY. SHE TRIES TO TAKE OUT THE CELLPHONE MAMA HAD GIVEN HER INCASE OF AN EMERGENCY OUT OF HER BACKPACK, HER SHIVERING HANDS PRESS THE SPEED DIAL AND AFTER JUST A COUPLE OF RINGS MAMA WANDA ANSWERS._

MAMA WANDA:Cindy? Everything ok honey?.

CINDY: (SOBBING)No! my dad's drunk! And I think he's gonna hurt me!.

MAMA WANDA:H-hold on there honey, we're comin'!.

_IMMEDIATELY A MAN'S VOICE ORDERS HER DAD TO STOP, SHE HEARS A FEW LOUD NOISES LIKE STRUGGLES AND THEN EVERYTHING FALLS SILENT._

EDISON: Cindy? You ok?.

CINDY:(_WHISPERS WEAKLY IN SURPRISE_)Edison?.

_CINDY OPENS THE DOORS HER FACE RED AND WET WITH TEARS SHE RUNS INTO EDISON'S ARMS AND STARTS SOBBING WILDLY NOT BEING ABLE TO SAY A WORD._

EDISON: (RUBBING HER BACK)It's ok sweetheart, it's all over now. Come on. Let's go.

MAMA WANDA: (GIVING HER A GLASS OF WARM MILK) Here you go honey. You sleeping over here tonight alrght sweetheart?.

_CINDY STILL TRAUMATIZED COULDN'T SAY A WORD BUT JUST SHOOK HER HEAD._

_THE 23 YEAR OLD BLACK MAN WITH A HEAVY BUILD KNEELS TO FACE HER, RAISING HER CHIN._

EDISON:Hey Cindy, it's ok. This is the last you'll have to put up with this. Things are gonna change ok?.

_SHE GIVES HIM AN ASSURING SMILE AND TRIES TO SAY A WORD, BUT SHE STILL FEELS THAT HARD LUMP IN HER THROAT._

CINDY: 'mmhm'(_SHE MANAGES TO MUMBLE NOT SURE WHAT HE MEANT BY THAT BUT SHE TRUSTS HIM ANYWAY)._

_MAMA WANDA ESCORTS HER TO THE BEDROOM._

MAMA WANDA:She's asleep now.

_AFTER TUCKING HER IN, MAMA WANDA SITS WITH HER SON IN THE LIVING ROOM. RUBBING HER FOREHEAD._

MAMA WANDA:(SIGHS) She's suffered so much …

EDISON:Mama, I think it's time.

MAMA WANDA:Clara agreed?.

EDISON: (_NODS HIS HEAD_) As soon as we adopt her we're movin' back to Philadelphia.

MAMA WANDA: (SIGHS)You think she'll be ok there?.

EDISON:_ (PUTS HIS ON HERS_) Don't worry Mama, Clara and I will take care of her like she's our own daughter.

MAMA WANDA: (SMILES AT HIM WEAKLY)I know you will. When are you goin' back?.

_THE NEXT AFTERNOON._

SID:Thank you.

_SID WALKS OUT OF THE SPORTS EQUIPMENTS STORE HOLDING THE PLASTIC BAG TIGHT A BIGSMILE ACROSS HIS FACE._

_HE REACHES GERALDFIELD WHERE ALL HIS FRIENDS WERE WAITING FOR HIM._

GERALD:Hey Sid, where you been?. We almost started the game without you.

SID:Sorry I'm late guys I had to get something for a friend.

STINKY:and where's yer purty friend, Cindy?.

HELGA: (SMIRKING)Yeah, aren't you two basically together everywhere?.

SID:She didn't show up today?.

_CINDY JUST REACHES MAMA WANDA'S HOME. HER DAD WAS PUT IN JAIL LAST NIGHT … AGAIN. EDISON PRESSED CHARGES AGAINST HIM._

MAMA WANDA:Hey honey! How was your day?.

CINDY: (_SOUNDING TIRED BUT TRIES TO SEEM OK)_It was good.

_SHE WAS STILL SLIGHTLY _TRAUMATIZED_ FROM LAST NIGHT'S HAPPENINGS BUT SHE WENT TO SCHOOL ANYWAY, SHE WANTED TO KEEP HER MIND OF OF THINGS FOR A BIT._

MAMA WANDA:Go wash your hands while I get you some milk and cookies.

_THE PHONES BEGINS TO RING._

EDISON:I'll get it. Hello? … Cindy? Yeah sure. Cindy there's a call for you.

_CINDY'S HEAD SHOT UP._

CINDY: (WALKING UP TO HIM)Who is it?.

EDISON:I didn't ask. Here.

CINDY:Hello?.

SID:Hi Cndy.

CINDY:Sid?.

SID:Why didn't you show up today?. You ok?.

CINDY:Ye-yeah I just … I didn't know you guys were expecting me.

SID:Of course we expected you, you're our friend now. So you still wanna come?.

CINDY:Uh-sure! I'll be there in less than half an hour.

SID:Great. See ya.

CINDY: See ya(PUTS DOWN THE PHONE AND TURNS TO MAMA WANDA)Mama can I go play with my friends?.

MAMA WANDA:Don't you wanna eat your cookies first?.

CINDY:I'm not really hungry now. So can I?. Please?.

MAMA WANDA: (SIGHS AND GIVES A LITTLE LAUGH)Sure.

CINDY:Thanks Mama (GIVES HER A KISS ON THE CHEEK)I'll be back before seven.

EDISON:Wait up little lady (PICKS UP HIS KEYS) Want me to drop you? It'll be faster.

CINDY'S EYES LIGHT UP.

CINDY:Really Eddie?.

EDISON:Of course! Race you to the car!.

CINDY LAUGHS AND RUNS AFTER HIM.

MAMA WANDA SMILES AS SHE SEES THEM RUSH OUT THE DOOR LIKE LITTLE KIDS … WELL, ATLEAST EDISON.

CINDY:It's that one over there.

EDISON:Ok. I'll pick you up at 6.45, you have fun alright?.

CINDY STEPS OUT OF THE CAR.

CINDY:I will. Bye.

HELGA:About time.

CINDY: (SWEETLY)Hello Helga. Ok Blue eyes since you're miraculously that good of a batter you take the hot seat.

PARK:Um … maybe we should let her be the catcher.

HAROLD: Yeah before all of Hillwood lose their windows.

CINDY: (_TAUNTIN_G) What's_ wong_ Ha-_wold_? You _scawed_ I might hurt you?.

_HAROLD SCOWLS AT HER AND TURNS TO TAKE HIS PLACE._

HAROLD: (_MUMBLES_) Madam-fortress-mommy-the-second!

_THE DAY ENDED WITH A GREAT GAME PLAYED AND NO BROKEN WINDOWS. EVERYONE WAS BIDDING EACH OTHER GOODBYE AND RETURNING TO THEIR HOMES._

_HELGA TAKES CINDY TO A CORNER AND TAKES A BUNCH OF THINGS FROM UNDER HER SHIRT._

HELGA:These are Sid's stuff, a piece of his hair, his sandwich, the straw he drank his milk with for lunch today, his chewing gum, I think you're gonna wanna start a collection with that and a picture from the school yearbook.

CINDY:Uh … thanks (LOOKS AT THE PICTURE) Why are his eyes closed here?.

HELGA:His eyes are sensitive to camera flashes I guess, took the cameraman five tries but he couldn't keep his eyes open. Hmph!. What a maroon, don't know what you see in that loser.

CINDY:Probably the same thing you see in yours.

HELGA:Just don't forget the deal, _got it!._

CINDY:No worries Helga. Your secret's safe with me.

HELGA: (MUMBLES)Whatever, just stat outta my way.

CINDY: (WALKS UP BESIDE HER) You know, we could be good friends. I kinda feel like we have a lot in common.

HELGA: Hmph! Like you know how my life is. (WALKS AWAY)

_CINDY JUST SMILES TAKING NO ACCOUNT TO HER WORDS, SHE PUTS ALL THE STUFF HELGA GAVE HER IN HER BACKPACK._

SID:Cindy.

CINDY: (ALMOST JUMPS)Sid! Hey, what's up?.

SID: I got this for you. (HANDS HER THE PLASTC BAG)

CINDY: What is it?.

SID:Open it and you'll find out.

_CINDY'S EYES LIGHT UP WHEN SHE SEES WHAT'S INSIDE, IT'S THE FUSCHIA SKATING SHOES SHE'S SEEN A COUPLE DAYS BACK. SID BOUGHT THEM FOR HER USING HIS PRIZE MONEY._

SID:I kinda guessed your shoe size was close to mine, you can exchange it for a smaller size if you want.

CINDY: Oh Sid! Thank you! (_GIVES HIM A HUG)_

SID: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)Yeah, maybe you won't fall on your arms anymore.

CINDY_: (HER MOOD SUDDELY CHANGES_) Y-yeah. Thanks again.

SID:No problem, wanna go skating tomorrow?.

_STINKY, ARNOLD, HAROLD AND GERALD ARE WATCHING THEM FROM A DISTANCE._

STINKY:Will ya look at that. Sidney and Cindy (SIGHS) Garsh Sid must be the luckiest boy on earth.

GERALD:She is kinda cute.

ARNOLD GIVES GERALD A NUDGE. GERALD LAUGHS.

STINKY:You think he likes her too?.

ARNOLD: I think they just see each other as friends.

HAROLD:Whatever this is making me sick. I'm going back home.

_TORVALD COMES UP FROM BEHIND THEM._

TORVALD:Excuse me guys.

ARNOLD:Oh hey Torvald.

TORVALD: Hey(_SEES SID WITH CINDY_)Who's that girl with Sid?.

ARNOLD:It's his new friend, Cindy.

TORVALD:I see.

GERALD:You know her?.

TORVALD:She lives in the building I do. I think she's moving away.

ARNOLD:Moving away?.

STINKY:Where to?.

TORVALD:Philadelphia I guess.

GERALD:Philadelphia! She never mentioned anything about movin' to Philadelphia.

TORVALD:I don't she knows yet. Our neighbor's son is planning on adopting her.

ARNOLD:You mean she's an orphan?.

TORVALD:Actually she lives with her dad, but he got sent to jail last night. He always beats her up.

GERALD:Beats her up?.

_THEY ALL LOOK AT HER._

HAROLD:Wow, looks like there's a lot we don't know about her.

GERALD:No kidding. Who would've guessed she goes through so much?.

STINKY:Should we tell Sid?.

ARNOLD:No. I think she'll tell him if she wants to.

EDISON:Hey Cindy!

CINDY:That's Eddie, I gotta go now. Thanks again.

SID:Don't forget about tomorrow!.

CINDY:I won't.

_CINDY STEPS INTO THE CAR._

EDISON:Had fun?.

CINDY:Uh-huh. Look at these shoes Eddie. Sid got them for me.

EDISON:That's great! They look expensive though.

CINDY: Now that you mention it, yeah they are. Should I give them back?.

EDISON:Well he gave them to ya. It wouldn't be nice to give back a gift you just got.

CINDY: I guess you're right.

EDISON:So is he your friend?.

CINDY:The best!.

EDISON:Boyfriend?.

CINDY: (_GIGGLES BLUSHINGLY_)No!.

_EDISON LAUGHS_

CINDY:I'm glad you're here Eddie. I really missed having you around.

EDISON: (_HIS TONE CHANGES TO A SERIOUS TONE_) Cindy.

CINDY:Yeah?.

EDISON: I need to tell you something.

**(MUSIC:KRYSTAL MEYERS-FREEDOM)**

**Author's note: Don't you think it's cute Helga thinks Cindy has the same kind of obsessions as her? ;p So Cindy's secret's finally out, will Sid ever find out? And will she agree to move to Philadelphia with Eddie and his wife. Tune in sweets =)**

**P.s: Give the song a listen, it's really beautiful. I found lotsa songs that go well with this fic, which makes me love writing it even more.**


	5. Chapter 5:Home,it's not a place  it's

**Chapter#5:Home, it's not a place … it's a feeling.**

CINDY:Philadelphia?.

EDISON:Ya. Clara and I can adopt you as our own daughter, Mama's comin' with us too. We already registered you in an all girl's school, well this was Clara's idea, she says it's a really nice-

_CINDY WAS ALREADY DEEP IN THOUGHT. SHE JUST MADE NEW FRIENDS AND STARTED REALLY LIVING LIKE ANY NINE YEAR OLD KID … AND SID, SHE DAYDREAMED THAT WHEN THEY REACH HIGHSCHOOL HE'D START TO NOTICE HER AS MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND AND THEY'D BE A COUPLE JUST LIKE IN THOSE LAME TEEN SOAP OPERAS SHE HEARS THE GIRLS IN HER CLASS TALK ABOUT._

_IF SHE LEAVES, THERE'S NO WAY ANY OF THAT IS GONNA HAPPEN._

EDISON:Cindy? Cindy? Cinds?.

CINDY:o- huh?.

EDISON:So what do you say?.

CINDY: (SHE LOOKS DOWN AND THEN LOOKS BACK AT HIM)So we're all gonna stay in Philadelphia? For good?.

EDISON:Yup. Hillwood's cool and all but I don't think anyone would wanna stay here for the rest of their lives.

CINDY: (MUMBLES TO HERSELF) Maybe I do.

EDISON:What was that Cind's?.

CINDY:Uh … I meant, sure … (SULKS) who'd wanna stay here forever?.

EDISON: (HE NOTICES THE ANXIOUS LOOK ON HER FACE) Oh I get it.

CINDY:Get what?.

EDISON:You don't wanna leave.

_CINDY JUST STAYS SILENT._

EDISON:I thought you always wanted to leave. When did that change?.

CINDY:Just this week.

EDISON:It's because of that boy isn't it?.

CINDY:It's not about Sid!. _(CINDY STARTS BLUSHING MADLY REALIZING SHE MISTAKENLY BLURTED OUT SID'S NAME)._

_THEY REACH HOME._

EDISON: (_LAUGHS AND PLACES HIS HAND ON CINDY'S HEAD. BUT AFTER HIS LAUGH DIES OUT HE GETS SERIOUS)_ Cindy, I know this is hard b-.

CINDY:I understand. (_STEPS OUT OF THE CAR AND HE DOES THE SAME_) When do we leave?.

EDISON: (_SIGHS_) Next week.

CINDY:I'll start packing tomorrow morning.

MAMA WANDA:Hey kids, dinner's ready. Go wash your hands.

CINDY: (_SMILES WEAKLY AT HER_) I think I'll skip dinner Mama. I'm goin' to bed. Good night.

_CINDY HEADS TO HER ROOM._

MAMA WANDA:Did she get into a fight this time Eddie?.

EDISON:No, she's just a little shocked after I told her the news.

MAMA WANDA:Oh no … looks like she's really into that boy.

EDISON:I know i-.

MAMA WANDA: (_PLACES HER HAND ON HIS_) You know it's almost February now. She's only got a couple of months to finish the 4th grade, we can both move to Philly together when she graduates.

EDISON:You sure Mama?.

MAMA WANDA:Sure, I can bear two more months here. Besides, I've never seen her this happy in a long while.

_EDISON SMILES GIVING HER A KISS ON THE CHEEK AND GOES TO CINDY'S ROOM._

_CINDY HEARS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR, SHE WIPES HER TEARS AND SITS UP._

CINDY: (TAKES A DEEP BREATH)Come in.

EDISON:Hey.

CINDY:Hey.

EDISON: (_SITS ON THE EDGE OF THE BED AND TAKES A DEEP BREATH_)You can cancel packing up tomorrow morning.

_CINDY JUST GIVES HIM AN EAGER LOOK, WAITING FOR HIM TO CONTINUE._

EDISON:Mama said you can move when you graduate the fourth grade.

_CINDY'S EYES LIGHT UP AND HER CHEEKS TURN PINK FROM JOY._

CINDY: (_HUGS HIS NECK)_ Oh Eddie! Thank you! Thank you!.

EDISON: _(LAUGHING_) You should go thank Mama for that. It was her idea.

_CINDY RUSHES OUT TO THE LIVING ROOM TO MAMA WANDA TO WHOM SHE GIVES A HUG AND A KISS TO.  
MAMA WANDA LAUGHS AND HOLDS HER BACK._

MAMA WANDA:Oh honey.

CINDY:Thank you so much Mama! I love you!.

MAMA WANDA:I love you too. Now you sure you don't want that meatloaf for dinner?.

CINDY: (_GRINS_)I changed my mind. I'm starving!.

_THE NEXT DAY._

_SID WAS WAITING FOR CINDY BY THE FROZEN LAKE. THE REST OF THE GANG WERE ALREADY SKATING._

STINKY:Hey Sid! You sure you don't wanna skate with us?.

SID:It's ok Stinky! I'll wait for Cindy.

_ARNOLD, STINKY AND GERALD GIVE EACH OTHER WORRIED LOOKS._

ARNOLD: (_WHISPERS TO THEM_)Should we tell him?.

GERALD:What for?.

STINKY:Well I reckon' we ought to. On account o'she's gonna be movin' away in a few days.

GERALD:Shouldn't she be the one to tell him? I mean it's her life anyway.

ARNOLD:She already hid the fact that her dad abuses her.

GERALD: _(SIGHS_) Whatever you say man, but I ain't gonna have anything to do with this (HE SKATES AWAY).

_STINKY AND ARNOLD SKATE OVER TO SID._

ARNOLD:Hey Sid.

SID:Hey Arnold, what's up?.

ARNOLD:How are things … you know, you and Cindy.

SID:Arnold, we're _just_ friends.

ARNOLD: (_WAVES HIS HANDS_) I know I know! And I didn't mean it like that it's just … about Cindy, you see ...

SID:What about her? Go on.

_ARNOLD AND STINKY LOOK AT EACH OTHER.  
STINKY OPENS HIS MOUTH TO SAY A WORD._

CINDY:Hey you.

SID:Hi!. (_NOTICES HER ALREADY WEARING HER SKATES_) So do they fit well?.

CINDY: Yeah they're a perfect fit!(NOTICES ARNOLD AND STINKY)Oh hey you doin'?.

ARNOLD:H-Hi Cindy, we're doing fine.

STINKY:Yeah, how are _you_ doin'?.

_ARNOLD DOES A FACE PALM._

CINDY:I'm ok.

SID:Ok let's go skate now. See ya guys.

_SID AND CINDY SKATE AWAY._

STINKY:Garsh, she don't look like she's been abused. What do we do now?.

ARNOLD: Well I- (SIGHS) I don't know Stinky(GETS HIT WITH A SNOWBALL) Hey!.

HELGA:First snowball of the day yutz!.

_ARNOLD GIVES HER A SLY SMILE AND PICKS UP A SNOWBALL._

HELGA: (SHRIEKS) You wouldn't dare!.

_SID AND CINDY GET UP FROM THE SNOW COVERED GROUND TO TAKE A LOOK AT THE SNOW ANGELS THEY'VE MADE._

SID: I think your wings are bigger- (GETS HIT WITH A SNOWBALL)Ow!.

_CINDY GIGGLES HOLDING ANOTHER ONE.  
SHE RUNS AFTER HIM WITH THE SNOWBALL BUT MISSES HIM WHEN HE HIDES BEHIND A TREE. HE MAKES HIS SNOWBALL._

SID:Watch out, the table's turned.

_CINDY SCREAMS AND LAUGHS AS HE RUNS AFTER HER.  
SHE SEES A FORT THAT CURLY HAD BUILT AND HIDES BEHIND IT._

CURLY:Hey!.

CINDY: We're being attacked. (PICKS UP A SNOWBALL) Load up on ammo four eyes.

_CURLY LOOKS AT HER IN SURPRISE, BUT THE A GRIN RUNS ACROSS HIS FACE._

CURLY:Yes Ma'am!.

_LATER EVERYONE IN THE PARK IS LYING DOWN ON THE GROUND EXHAUSTED, ALL OF THEM HAVE TAKEN PART IN THE SNOWBALL FIGHTS._

_CINDY GETS UP FROM THE GROUND STILL GIGGLING AND FINDS SID LYING ON THE GROUND._

SID: (GIGGLES)Hey Cindy, I don't think I can take on another snowball fight.

CINDY: Neither can I(LAYS BESIDE HIM) Wow the stars have come out already!.

SID:Yeah. Look at them!. I've never seen so many in my life!.

CINDY:They're beautiful.

SID: You seemed so happy today, happier than usual. Anything special happened today?.

CINDY:Yeah … wishes are coming true.

A SHOOTING STAR SHOOTS ACROSS THE SKY.

SID:Whoa! Did you see that?.

CINDY: (GIGLLES) Looks like a genie is getting his butt kicked.

SID:What?.

CINDY:I read this book about Arabic folklore, they believe that fortune tellers have genie acquaintances who help them tell the future by stealing records of future events from the first heaven and when they get found out an Angel sends a shooting star after him before they reach earth.

SID:And what if they miss?.

CINDY:then the genie makes it and helps the fortune-tellers with their jobs.

SID:So that's how they get most stuff right.

CINDY:mmhmm.

SID:Look! there's another shooting star. (CLOSES HIS EYES AND MUMBLE SOMETHING, THEN OPENS THEM)Did you make a wish?.

CINDY:No. Did you?.

SID:Yeah.

CINDY:What did you wish for?.

SID: (BLUSHES A BIT) Uh … I can't tell.

CINDY:Don't worry. You're not gonna jinx it by saying what you wished for.

SID: (TURNS TO HIS SIDE, HIS BACK AT HER AND FIDDLES WITH SNOW)Promise you won't laugh.

CINDY:I promise. Come on.

SID:Well … it has omething to do with you.

CINDY: (BLUSHES)m-me?.

SID:Yeah. Since you're the coolest girl I've ever met and you're really different from all the other girls I've known … you're like the bestest friend I've ever had, well after Stinky and Arnold. I wished that you'll never change and that we'll stay best friends for ever.

CINDY: (_DISSAPOINTED_)Oh.

SID: … you do see me as your best friend too right? I mean-.

CINDY: (_TRIES TO SOUND HAPPY_) I understand.

_THEY BOTH LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SMILE._

SID: Want me to drop you home?.

CINDY: No Eddie's coming to pick me up(_LOOKS AT HER WATCH _)Now. There he is. Ok Sid, I had a great time today. Thanks for the skates again, bye!.

SID: (_CALLS OUT TO HER)_ Let's meet up tomorrow at Gerald file ok?.

CINDY: (_CALLING BACK_) ok.

ARNOLD:Now's our chance.

_ARNOLD, STINKY, GERALD AND HAROLD RUN UP TO SID._

SID:Hey guys.

ARNOLD:Sid, there's something we need to tell you.

THE NEXT DAY.

CINDY:Hey guys. Sorry I'm late some kid tried to steal my wallet and- (NOTICES EVERYONE LOOKING AT HER WEIRDLY) What's going on?.

SID: Why didn't you tell me?.

CINDY:Tell you what?.

SID:About those bruises on your arms? Why'd you say they were from falling down on the ice when they're actually from your dad beating you up?.

CINDY:What, do you expect me to tell you that my dad beats me up? Just like that?.

SID: w- I don't know! It's just that, I felt bad because you had to wear those worn out skates so I went and bought you new skates an-

CINDY: So it's about the skates now?. Well fine! I'll give them back to you! (WALKS AWAY) And I thought you were cool!.

SID:Cindy wait! That's not what I- ugh! I'm so stupid!.

HELGA:Smooth move nose boy.

RHONDA:I told you not to mention the skates.

SID: Me and my big mouth, now she'll never wanna talk to me!.

RHONDA:Well what are you waiting for?. Go to her! Come on! Before she leaves!

HELGA: Move it shrimp!.

_AND THAT'S WHAT HE DOES. HE FINALLY CATCHES UP WITH HER WHEN THEY REACH THE BUS STOP._

SID: Cindy! (_OUT OF BREATH_)please-let-explain. Just let-catch my breath first … O.k. Look I'm sorry, you don't need to return them. I'm just … just a little disappointed you hid something like that from me.

CINDY: (LOOKS AHEAD) Would you tell your friends, especially the ones you've just met that your own dad beats you up?.

SID OPENS HIS MOUTH TO SAY SOMETHING BUT REALIZES HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY.

CINDY: (CLUTCHES HERSELF AS A COLD WIND BLOWS) Most of the kids in my school stay outta my way 'cuz they think I'm violent … 'cuz of the conditions at my home.

SID:But you're not … remember how you pulled my hand away from the ice when I fell 'cuz you said that someone might skate by and accidentally cut them off?. No violent person would do that.

CINDY:Would you still want to be my friend? If you knew about my life?.

SID: … I don't know.

CINDY: … I understand.

SID:But that doesn't matter now, 'cuz we're friends. (PUTS HIS HAND OVER HER SHOULDER) Forever?.

_CINDY LOOKS AT HIM AND GIVES HIM A WEEK SMILE. SHE KINDA WORRIED IF HE COULD SEE HER CHEEKS TURN PINK, SHE WAS MADLY CRUSHING ON THIS WEIRD KID … THE FIRST GUY AFTER EDDIE TO SHOW HER … CARE._

CINDY: Forever.

SID: (SMILES BACK) Hey Cindy.

CINDY:Yeah?.

SID:Is it true? That you're leaving?.

THE BUS COMES.

CINDY:Yes, but not till May.

SID:Cool.

_CINDY LOOKS INTO HIS EYES, IT'S OFFICIAL, SHE'S FALLING FOR HIM._

CINDY:Cool.

_CINDY GETS ON THE BUS AND WAVES TO HIM. SHE TURNS HER FACE AWAY TILL SHE NOTICES _HIM_ START WALKING AWAY AND LOOKS AT HIM TILL HE'S OUT OF SIGHT._

_IT'S ALMOST THE END OF MARCH NOW THEY WERE PLAYING THEIR USUAL BASEBALL GAME, CINDY WAS ALREADY GETTING GOOD. _

_THE ICE CREAM TRUCK COMES._

HAROLD: (THROWS AWAY HIS BAT) Fudgie bar!.

HELGA:Hey come back here porky we're in the middle of a game!.

_BUT CURLY, SID, EUGENE AND SOON THE REST OF THE KIDS FOLLOW HIM. ARNOLD GIVES HELGA A SHRUG AND JOINS THE GANG._

HELGA: (_SIGHS)_Crimeny I'm surrounded!.

CINDY:Look at those kids go.

HELGA:Aren't you gonna join them?.

CINDY:I'm not really into sweet stuff.

HELGA: (_NARROWS HER EYES AT HER) _Are you sure you're nine?.

CINDY: (_LAUGHS AND PLACES HER ARM OVER HELGA'S SHOULDER)_Don't worry, I checked. How are things going with _(LOOKS AROUND AND WHISPERS) Foot-ball head?._

_RHONDA AND PHOEBE ARE EATING THEIR LOLLIES WHILE WATCHING HELGA AND CINDY TALKING._

PHOEBE:Hmph! Look at her! Kissing up to Helga like that.

RHONDA:Someone's _jealous._

PHOEBE:Why should I be?Like Helga's going to want to be friends with that … wanabe!.

RHONDA:She's pretty cool. And I can't believe you still don't like her!.

NADINE:Yeah. I like her.

SHEENA:Me too.

PHOEBE:I'm sure you girls will regret that.

RHONDA:Maybe it's you who's gonna regret not wanting to be her friend..

PHOEBE: I assure you Rhonda, that's never going to happen.

JUST THEN PHOEBE'S LOLLY FALLS.

PHOEBE: Oh no!. (CHECKS HER POCKETS) Ugh! I don't even have any money.

CINDY:I'll get one for you Pheebs.

PHOEBE:Uh … Thanks.

_RHONDA GIVES HER A NUDGE WHILE NADINE AND SHEENA CHUCKLE QUIETLY._

_IT'S FINALLY MAY._

SID:I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow.

CINDY:Neither am I.

_ARNOLD HAS MADE A FAREWELL PARTY FOR CINDY ON HIS ROOF. EVERYONE WAS THERE._

STINKY: Aw we're sure gonna miss you Cindy(WEEPS).

CINDY: (_PLACES HER HAND ON HIS ARM_) Aw don't worry Stinky, I promise I'll send letters.

LILA: (_GVES HER A HUG_) And I'll ever so miss you Cindy, ever so much!..

_CINDY GIVES OUT A NERVOUS LAUGH._

CINDY: M-me too Lila.

_SHE STILL DOESN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE AROUND HER HAPPY GO LUCKY ATTITUDE, DESPITE NOT HOLDING ANYTHING AGAINST HER._

EUGENE:Hey everyone! Group hug!.

_EVERYONE HUDDLES AROUND._

HELGA_: (SHRUGS_) Alright, alright. If you insist (_HUGS ARNOLD'S BACK)._

HAROLD:Aw I don't wanna hug! Hugging's for grils!.

STINKY:Oh come on Harold, (HUGS HELGA'S BACK) hugs are _really_ nice.

_HELGA NUDGES HIM IN THE RIBS._

STINKY:Ow!.

CINDY:Ok Guys … (CHOKING) I think I need some air now..

_THEY ALL BREAK THE HUG._

CINDY: (SMILES) I'm gonna you guys, all of you.

GERALD:We're gonna miss you too girlfriend.

CINDY SEES HELGA GOING TO A CORNER ON HER OWN.

CINDY:Uh excuse me I'm gonna go talk to Helga. (RUNS TO HELGA) Helga.

HELGA: (LOOKS AT HER AND KEEPS WALKING) What do you want? We already gave you that stupid hug, go home now.

CINDY:I just wanted to say thanks … you know for-.

HELGA:What are you talking about? You practically blackmailed me into doing you your dum _favor._

CINDY:Yeah well, just thanks anyway.

HELGA:You know you're pretty weird, even weirder than that _Li_la.

CINDY:What do you mean?.

HELGA:You're so … happy! Despite your crummy home life!.

CINDY:Well we only got one life to live, besides it's all over. I got Mama Wanda and now I got Eddie and Carla …

HELGA:Hmph! Atleast you have someone. All I got are two crummy parents and an airhead perfect sister.

CINDY:You do have _some_one.

HELGA:Oh yeah?.

_CINDY LOOKS AT ARNOLD WHO WAS BUSY TALKING TO LILA, HELGA FOLLOWS HER GAZE AND LETS OUT A GROAN._

HELGA: (HISSES) _Lila._

CINDY:I can't believe you forgot about him.

HELGA:Whatever.

CINDY:Just make sure when I come back _you_ got him.

HELGA:Nunna your business blue eyes now go home already!.

CINDY: (_LOOKS AT HER AND SMILES_) I don't know why, but I'm really gonna miss you Helga. (_GIVES HER A HUG)._

HELGA: Yeah yeah whatever, now go!.

_CINDY GIVES HER ONE MORE SMILE AND WALKS AWAY BUT SUDDENLY STOPS IN HER TRACKS._

CINDY:Oh and more thing Helga.

HELGA:What now?.

CINDY:Mama Wanda always told me. 'home is where the heart is'. So I guess you don't have a crummy _home _life after all. Bye.

_HELGA WATCHES CINDY LEAVE WITH SID AND EVERYONE BIDS HER GOODBYE._

_'I'm gonna miss you too Cindy' SHE SAYS TO HERSELF._

**(MUSIC:KATHARINE MCPHEE-HOME)**

**Author's note:Ok so the **_**sequel**_** actually begins in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it n-n. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6:When we're young ladies and

**CHAPTER#6:WHEN WE'RE YOUNG LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'AnnonymousLatina' for being the first reviewer of my first fic 'ONE LAST SHOT' enjoy this sweets! n-n.**

_CINDY ROLLS HER EYES AT THE COUPLE WHO WERE PRACTIALLY MAKING OUT ON THAT COLD DECEMBER MORNING.  
SHE FOUND THE CULPRIT, IT WAS THAT MISTLETOE HANGING ABOVE THEM. HER ARMS WERE ALREADY CRAMPING FROM HOLDING THEIR ORDERS SO SHE FINALLY SLAMS THEM ON THE TABLE STARTLING THE LOVE BIRDS._

CINDY:(SMIRKING)Here's your order.

_AND SHE WALKS AWAY.  
_

_SHE'S NINETEEN NOW, STILL THE HEADSTRONG, WISE GIRL SHE WAS TEN YEARS AGO. HER SHORT BLACK HAIR IS THE SAME LENGTH AS IT ALWAYS WAS, EXCEPT NOW SHE HAD SHORT SIDE BANGS THAT MADE HER LOOK MORE LIKE SHE WAS SIXTEEN.  
SID HAS BEEN ABLE TO VISIT HER IN HER NEW TOWN SINCE THEY WERE THIRTEEN AND HE'S DONE SO ALMOST EVERY YEAR.  
_

_SHE LAUGHS TO HERSELF REMEMBERING HOW LAST SUMMER SID PANICKED WHEN HE FOUND OUT THAT SHE STARTED HER JOB AT THE DINER._

SID:Oh no! I knew this was gonna happen!. You drop out of college and become a waitress and then- .

CINDY:(_PLACES A FINGER ON HIS LIPS AND GIVES HIM STERN LOOK_) Don't even think about continuing that. Besides I didn't 'drop out' you silly boy, I need the money so I'm putting a course on pause. I'll start again on October.

SID:O.k, phew! that's good to hear.

CINDY:You haven't changed.

SID:Neither have you, Oh! before I forget! (PULLS OUT AND INVITATION FROM HIS JACKET POCKET) Here.

CINDY:What's this?.

SID:A christmas party invitation to Harold's. You're gonna make it right?. My parents said it was ok for you to stay over all through New year's. You can have my room.

CINDY:(_LOOKS AT THE INVITATION HER HEART DANCING_)... O.k.

_SHE LOOKS AT THE CLOCK, JUST ONE HOUR LEFT AND HER SHIFT'S OVER. SHE'LL HEAD HOME, PACK HER BAG AND TAKE THE BUS TO HILLWOOD._

_LILLY ALLEN'S 'LITTLEST THINGS' IS PLAYING IN THE DINER AND SHE SIGHS AT HOW THE SONG DESCRIBES HER SITUATION WITH SID ... SOME PARTS ATLEAST. THEY'VE DATED THREE YEARS AGO OVER THE SUMMER, BUT UNFORTUNATELY BROKE UP SINCE THEY COULDN'T SEE MUCH OF EACH OTHER AFTER THAT._

WAITRESS#1:(_AWAKING CINDY FROM HER THOUGHTS_)Look at those two, they've been _practically_ sucking face for almost an hour now!.

_SHE FOLLOWS HER GLARE AND SEES THE SAME COUPLE SHE'S SERVED EARLIER, THEY HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THEIR FOOD._

_BOY WOULD AFRICA'S STARVING PEOPLE CHOOSE THAT OVER MAKING OUT_, SHE THOUGHT.

WAITRESS#2:Speaking of_ sucking_ (_EYES CINDY'S OUTFIT)._

CINDY: (T_URNS TO HER GIVING HER A MOCK SMILE_)If you wanna spend this Christmas at home I suggest you keep your mouth shut.

_THE WAITRESSES JUST WALK OFF LAUGHING._

_SHE REALLY STOOD OUT FROM THE REST OF THE WAITRESSES AT THE DINER, LITERALLY. SHE REMEMBERS THE ARGUMENT SHE'S HAD WITH THE MANAGER LAST WEEK._

MANAGER:Cindy, I understand you come from a conservative home but this is part of the job, you either take it or leave it.

CINDY:With all due respect Mr. Thompson, I have limits and it's not just 'cuz I come from a conservative family it's just … (PUTS UP THE DRESS) Look at this thing! How can you call it a dress when it barely covers my behind? There are gonna be families in here!.

MANAGER: (SIGHS) Ok … I'm gonna cut you some slack since you're the best waitress around here, what do you suggest?.

_AND SO CINDY ENDED UP WEARING A PAIR OF BLACK SKINNIES UNDER THAT … DRESS. AND SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE, SHE ALSO GOT A LOT OF GOOD REMARKS FROM MOTHERS AND FAMILIES AND SOME CUTE GUYS … SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T EXPECT._

_A COUPLE OFATTRACTIVE BLONDE GUYS CALLED TO HER TO TAKE THEIR ORDER._

CINDY:Decided on what to order boys?.

GUY#1:Yeah I'll just have some flapjacks and a hot chocolate.

CINDY:Ok. (_TURNS TO THE OTHER GUY_) And you?.

GUY#2:The same, and an answer.

CINDY:(_GIVES HIM A LITTLE SMIRK_) Wanna add a question with that?.

_THE GUYS LET OUT A SHORT LAUGH._

GUY#1:She's cute man.

GUY#2:So tell me, why are you different from the rest of the girls here?.

CINDY:Let's just say I'm not really into _advertising._

GUY#2: (_LEANS OVER AND EYES HER UP AND DOWN)_ You got a man?.

CINDY: (SIGHS) Unfortunately yeah, he won last week's intercollegiate boxing championship … Eddie goodman. Heard of him?.

_BOTH GUYS EXCHANGED NERVOUS LOOKS AT EACH OTHER._

GUY#1:Uh no (_LETS OUT A SHORT LAUGH AND SHAKES HIS HEAD)_Uh not really no …

GUY#2:We're sorry we didn't you were taken.

CINDY: (SMIRKS AT THEM) That's alright. Anything else?.

GUY#1:Na I'm cool.

GUY#2:Me too. Merry Christmas though.

_CINDY LOOKS BACK THEM AND GIVES THEM A SMILE BEFORE ENTERING THE KITCHEN TO GET THEIR ORDERS._

_EDDIE GOODMAN WAS ACTUALLY EDISON, IN HIS COLLEGE DAYS HE REALLY WAS A CHAMPION BOXER.  
HE ADVICED CINDY TO USE THIS STORY TO KEEP UNWANTED GUYS AWAY, AND IT WORKS ALL THE TIME._

_SO FAR SHE HASN'T FOUND SOMEONEWHO'S MADE HER LONG FOR AS MUCH AS SID DID AND SO FAR SHE HASN'TREALLY UNDERSTOOD WHAT DREW HER TO SID, IT COULD'VE BEEN A TRANSFERENCEBUT SHE COULD'VE FELT THE SAME ABOUT EDDIE. WHATEVER IT WAS, SHE WAS SURE SHE'D FIND OUT SOME DAY._

_SHE'S TURNED A FEW HEADS, A FEW TOO MANY …UNFORTUNATELY FOR HER, GUYS BOTH TAKEN AND SINGLE WOULD TAKE AN INTEREST IN HERBUT LUCKY FOR THE TAKEN ONES' GIRLFRIENDS SHE'S NOT A HOMEWRECKER, SHE HAS TOO MUCH PRIDETO BE THE OTHERWOMAN.  
THOUGH SOMETIMES SHE'D WONDER WHY SHE WAS STILL SINGLE AFTER SID, MAYBE SHE WAS A LITTLE TOO … CLOSED. WHO KNOWS? BUT ONE THING'S FOR SURE SHE DOESN'T SETTLE FOR LESS AND SHE'S COMFORTABLE WITH THAT FACT. BESIDES, SHE'S GOT HER WHOLE LIFE TO LIVE. SHE HAS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT … LIKE WHAT TO WEAR FOR THAT CHRISTMAS PARTY._

_THAT DAY HAS FINALLY COMEAND SHE'S WAITING AT THE BUS STOP WITH EDDIE._

EDDIE:Now if you should come across a problem make sure you gimme a call ok?. Is your cellphone charged? Lemme check.

CINDY: (LETS OUT A SHORT LAUGH) Eddie, you just checked that five minutes ago!.

EDDIE:Well there's no harm in checking again is there?.

CINDY: (SIGHS AND LETS HIM CHECK HER CELL PHONE)There.

EDDIE:Good. And remember always sit next to people who look safe, ok? But don't keep your guard down.

CINDY:There's the bus.

EDDIE:Take care of yourself alright, and give me a missed call every five minutes!.

CINDY:Oh Eddie (LAUGHS) Don't worry.

EDDIE: (LOOKS AT HER AND SMILES WEAKLY)You have a great time aliright?.

CINDY:I will.

_THEY BOTH GIVE EACH OTHER A HUG AND SAY THEIR GOODBYES.  
_

_THE TRIP TO HILLWOOD WAS SMOOTH AND EASY, EXCEPT FOT THE OLD GUY SITTING BEHIND HER. SHE KEPT NOTICING HIM EYE HER FROM THE REAR VIEW MIRROR, OR MAYBE IT WAS HIS BAD EYE. ANDYHOW SHE WAS GLAD THAT WAS OVER.  
_

SID:Cindy!.

_CINDY TURNS TO FIND SID WAITING FOR HER BY THE BUS STOPS. HER HEART SKIPPED A BEAT SEEING THE TALL, PALE WELL BUILT KID SHE'S ALWAYS KNOWN. YUP, ONLY HE COULD DO THAT WITH HER HEART._

CINDY:Sid!.

_THEY BOTH GIVE EACH OTHER A BRIEF HUG._

SID:How was the trip?.

CINDY:It was ok.

SID:Good. (SMILES AT HER) Alright let's go now. (CARRIES HER SUITCASE).

CINDY:Thanks Sid.

_SHE NOTICES THE ROLLED UP SLEEVES OF HIS PULLOVER AND THE VEINS 'POPPING OUT', OBVIOUSLY FROM WORKING OUT … WHICH BASICALLY WAS HELPING CARRY BOXES INTO THE GROCERY STORE. STILL, THEY LOOKED PRETTY HOT THAT WAY._

CINDY:Aren't you cold?.

SID:huh? (NOTICES HER LOOKING AT HIS ROLLED UP SLEEVES) Oh! A few old ladiesasked me to help carry their bags to the taxi. Boy howdy were they heavy!. I even broke a sweat!.

CINDY:So now you volunteering work?.

SID: (LAUGHS)

SHE ALSO NOTICES HIS NEW HAIRCUT WHICH WAS SHORTER THAN LAST YEAR'S, IT WAS PRETTY SHORT AND HE HAD A SHORT SIDE FRINGE ALMOST COVERING HIS RIGHT EYE, IT WAS WAY BETTER THAN THE HAIRSTYLES HE ROCKED LAST COUPLE OF YEARS.  
IT WAS PRETTY LONG AND HE LOOKED MORE LIKE A HIPPIE.

CINDY:You cut your hair.

SID: (_BRUSHES HIS FINGERS THROUGH HIS HAIR_) Yeah, you kept telling me to!.

CINDY: (GIGGLES)Well it looks better this way.

SID:Yeah … maybe that's why a lot of girls have been noticing me lately.

CINDY: (SHOCKED) G-girls!

SHE ALMOST DID A FACEPALM FOR SOUNDING TOO CONCERNED.

SID:Yeah but still … none of them really … none of them really fit in you know?.

CINDY: (ALMOST LETS OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF) I get ya.

SID:what about you?.

CINDY:what about me?.

SID:I'm sure you got a ton of guys hitting on you.

DISAPOINTMENT WASHES OVER HER SEEING THAT HE DOESN'T SOUND VERY BOTHERED BY THE FACT THAT OTHER GUYS HIT ON HER.

CINDY:There were a few …

SID: (CHUCKLES) I'm sure there were tons. (HIS VOICE TONE CHANGES) Mom really missed you.

CINDY: (SIGHS) I missed her too.

_SHE REALIZED HOW LUCKY SHE WAS TO HAVE SO MANY GROWN UPS CARE ABOUT HER, REGARDING THE ONES WHO SHE USED TO BELONG TO NEVER SHOWED MUCH CARE TOWARDS HER … ATLEAST FOR SO LONG.  
HER RELATIONSHIP WITH SID'S MOTHER WAS REALLY LIKE A MOTHER-DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP AS SHE CRAVED FOR A DAUGHTER AS MUCH AS CINDY LONGED FOR A MOTHER._

THEY FINALLY REACH SID'S HOUSE. AND SHE'S GREETED BY A VERY TIGHT HUG FROM SID'S MOTHER.

MOM:Cindy! Oh I missed you so much!. (GIVES HER A TIGHT HUG).

CINDY:I missed you too-

RAY:Aw honey quit huggin' her like that. You'll kill the girl!.

CINDY:Hey Ray!.

RAY:Hey how you doin' honey?.

_SID LAUGHS AND GOES TO PUT CINDY'S LUGGAGE IN HIS ROOM._

MOM:Look at you! You're so pretty!.

_SID COMES OUT THE ROOM HOLDING A PAIR OF OLD SKATES._

SID:Hey Cind's try these on.

CINDY:What for?.

MOM:Aw honey you're not taking her skating now, she just got here.

SID:Sorry mom, but the gang's in the park waiting for her. We're all going skating.

_CINDY TRIES THEM ON AND THEY'RE A PERFECT FIT._

SID:Great, let's go.

_CINDY FEELS A SLIGHT TINGLE AS HE GRABS HER HAND AND HEAD OFF OUTSIDE._

SID:Hey everyone! Cindy's here!.

_THE GANG ALL GATHER AROUND CINDY WHO IS IMMEDIATELY BOMABRDED WITH HUGS, AND MISSED YOU'S AND HANDSHAKES._

ARNOLD:Welcome back Cindy. We all missed you.

CINDY:I missed you guys too.

STINKY:My! Miss Cindy, you still purty as ever.

CINDY:Thanks Stinky. Where's Helga?.

RHONDA: (POINTS A THUMB AT HER) Leaning on that tree over there.

_CINDY WALKS OVER TO HELGA WHO REFUSES TO LOOK AT HER._

CINDY:And just when I thought you couldn't be any more hard headed.

_HELGA TURNS TO HER AND FLASHES HER A SMILE._

HELGA:I missed you too Cindy.

_THEY BOTH GIVE EACH OTHER A HUG._

HELGA:Guess what?.

CINDY:What?.

_HELGA EYES HER SMILING._

CINDY: (SHRIEKS) … you changed interests!

_HELGA LOOKS AT HER WITH HALF CLOSED EYES._

HELGA: (_STARTS TO WALK AWAY_) Cindy, you're-an-airhead.

CINDY: (_GRABS HER ARM LAUGHING_)Aw come on Helga, you know I was only kidding!. Lemme guess, you and Arnold …

HELGA: (_ALMOST JUMPING FROM THE EXCITEMENT)_ Together! I can't wait to tell you the whole story!.

RHONDA AND THE GANG WERE LOOKING AT THEM IN THE DISTANCE, BARELY BELIEVING WHAT THEY'RE SEEING.

STINKY:Uh Fellars is it me or does it look like Helga and Cindy are becoming the best of friends?.

RHONDA:They've always been like that, their friendship keeps getting stronger everytime she comes to hillwood. That girl must be something special to be able to get on Helga's good side that fast.

_SID SMILES TO HIMSELF AGREEING WITH RHONDA, SHE SURE WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL._

_THE NEXT DAY._

_CINDY WAS GETTING READY FOR HAROLD'S PARTY, SHE'D BOUGHT A ROSE PRINT BLACK DRESS THAT HAD 3/4__TH__ SLEEVES AND COUPLED THEM WITH LACE TIGHTS AND A PAIR OF GREY FUR RIMMED BOOTIES._  
_SHE OBSERVED HERSELF IN THE FULL LENGTH MIRROR, FANTASIZING ABOUT SID COMING IN THE ROOM AND SEEING THE AMAZED LOOK IN HIS EYES WHE HE SAW HER. SHE FELT REALLY SILLY, THEY'VE ALREADY DATED THREE YEARS, WHAT WOULD MAKE HIM WANT HER AGAIN?._

SID:Can I come in?.

CINDY: (_WAKING UP FROM HER DREAMS_) Sure Sid.

_AS SOON AS SID ENTERED THE ROOM HE FOUND HIMSELF AUTOMATICALLY INHALING DEEPLY THE MOMENT HE SAW HER. SHE WAS … BEAUTIFUL!.  
HE'S SEEN IN DRESSES BEFORE BUT TONIGHT … IN SOME WAY IT WAS PRETTY DIFFERENT._

_CINDY WAS CELEBRATING IN HER HEART AT THE SIGHT OF THE WAY SID WAS LOOKING AT HER._

CINDY: (_FOLDING HER ARMS AND GIVING HIM A STERN LOOK)_What are you looking at?.

SID:Uh .. nothing! I mean … you look gre- I mean good!.

CINDY: (_SCANS HIM WITH HER EYES)_ You don't look bad yourself.

_HE WAS WEARING A GREY/BROWN SMALL V-NECK SHIRT THAT WASN'T REALLY BODY HUGGING BUT TOOK ON THE SHAPE OF HIS BODY AND A PAIR OF BLACK JEANS. HIS BODY HAS SHAPED WELL FROM THE LANKY BODY HE HAD THREE YEARS AGO._

SID: (LAUGHS NERVUSLY) Thanks. Hey, wanna go ice skating? We got a couple hours before the party starts.

CINDY:Sure.

_THEY WERE BOTH WALKING TO THE PARK WHICH WAS PRACTICALLY DESERTED._

CINDY:Whoa, I don't remember the last time I've seen this place empty.

SID:People are probably busy with last-minute Christmas shopping.

CINDY: (SHRUGS HER SHOULDERS) I guess you're right.

SID:Ok let's skate.

_THEY BOTH PUT ON THEIR SKATING SHOES AND START SKATING ON THE ICE.  
HIM SKATING SMOOTHLY WHILE CINDY TRING TO KEEP HER BALANCING AFTER SKATING A FEW METRES WHICH ALWAYS ENDS UP WITH HER FALLING ON HER SIDE.  
SID JUST LAUGHS AND GOES TO HELP HER UP._

SID:Remember that lame excuse you gave me for the bruises on your arms ten years ago? I would've believed that now seeing how bad at skating you've become.

HE PUTS HIS HAND UP FOR HER TO GRAB.

CINDY: (LAUGHS TAKING HIS HAND) I guess I lost my touch.

SID:You don't skate much lately do ya?.

CINDY:No not really.

SID:How are things there?Friends? Scool?.

CINDY:Things are ok, but nothing compares to you guys.

SID:Boys?.

CINDY:I still haven't found anyone good enough.

SID: (JOKES)Yeah, I guess no one's as a good as I am huh?.

CINDY CHUCKLES, IF HE ONLY KNEW THAT WAS TRUE.

CINDY:You?.

SID:I'm still straight.

CINDY: (LAUGHS)Sid, you're lame.

SID: (LUGHS)Sorry about that. (TAKES A DEEP BREATH) There was this girl, Rachel, I thought she was cool and all but we only lasted for almost two months. Turns out she was two-timing me with some jock. To make matters worse she lives around here, so I see her in uni an around here too.

CINDY:Well that's gotta stink.

SID: (SIGHS) You can say that again.

_SHE WASN'T GOING TO ASK HIM WHY HE HADN'T TOLD ABOUT THIS IN HIS E-MAILS. HE PROBABLY DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYWAY._

CINDY: (CHANGES THE SUBJECT) Oh well, I'm gonna try and keep my balance longer this time.

_SHE TRIES TO GLIDE OVER THE ICE FOR A FEW METERS WITHOUT FALLING DOWN._

_SID LAUGHS AND SKATES SLOWLY TOWARDS HER, JUST THEN HE HEARS A FAMILIAR GIGGLE. IT WAS RACHEL'S, HE SEES IN THE DISTANCE WALKING ITH ANOTHER GUY AND HOLDING HIS ARM.  
HE WAS SO FOCUSED ON HER THAT HE FORGOT THAT HE WAS SLOWLY SKATING TOWARDS CINDY WHO HERSELF WAS FOCUSING ON KEEPING HER BALANCE … WHAM! THEY BOTH FELL ON THE ICE._

SID:Cindy! You ok? I'm so sorry I just- I don't know I, I was kinda not looking where I was going and- (SIGHS) I'm sorry.

CINDY:Looks like someone's losing their touch.

SID: (SID LOOKS AT HER SURPRISED BUT THEN LIGHTLY PUNCHES HER ARM JOKINGLY) Very funny.

_THEY BOTH LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES. MEMORIES START FLASHING IN HIS HEAD, SWEET MEMORIES OF HIS AND CINDY'S SHORT LIVED ROMANCE THAT SUMMER THREE YEARS AGO.  
SHE WAS O DIFFERENT FROM RACHEL, SHE GNUINELY LISTENED, CARED AND WAS HONEST AND STRONG. NOT TO MENTION BEAUTIFUL, THEY WOULD'VE LASTED FOR YEARS IFIT WASN'T FOR THE DISTANCE._

_SHE WAS ABSOLUTELY LOVING THIS MOMENT, SHE'S MISSED THAT LONGING LOOK IN HIS EYES AND AT THE SAME TIME FEELING PRETTYAWKWARD._

_SID JUST SMILES AND HELPS HER UP._

SID:We should get going.

_CINDY NODS HER HEAD AND THEY GO CHANGE THEIR SHOES AND HEAD TO HAROLD'S._

**(MUSIC:JUMP5-ANGEL IN MY HEART)**

**Author's note: Notice how I added Jump5? I missed those kids. I just had this nostalgia for the early 2000's when I started teenage years and I remembered them so I youtubed them and remembered how I thought Brandon was cute ;p I didn't even know his name back then. Oh well, this chap's pretty slow It's gonna be rated (T) in the next chap. Though kids can still read it, it's probably gonna help spread awareness about parties and stuff … stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7:Kiss

**Chapter#7:Kiss.**

_THEY BOTH ARRIVE AT THE PARTY AND ARE GREETED BYTHEIR OLD FRIENDS.  
THERE WERE NEW FACES, FACES THEY'VE PROBABLY MET IN HIGHSCHOOL._

GUY#1:Hey Sid! What's up man?.

SID:Hey guys, how you doin'?.

GUY#2:Who's this fine lady you got with ya? Your girlfriend?.

SID:Actually no, she's just a friend from out of town.

GUY#2:Out of town huh? How 'bout I give you a little taste o' hillwood, girls in this town are getting' pretty borin'.

_CINDY JUST MOCKINGLY SMILES AT THEM._

SID:Careful man, Cindy doesn't take 'hit-ons' lightly.

_THAT COMPLIMENT SENDS SHIVERS DOWN HER SPINE, HE STILL REMEMBERS!._

SID:Let's go get some punch.

_THEY REACH THE SNACKS TABLE AND SID POURS HER SOME PUNCH._

CINDY:Thanks.

SID:Sorry about them.

CINDY:It's not your fault.

SID: (DRINKS HIS PUNCH AND LOOKS AROUND) A Christmas party at Harold's, talk about the irony.

CINDY:What's so ironic?.

SID:Harold's Jewish remember?.

CINDY:Oh yeah! Well there's nothing wrong in celebrating other traditions, we all worship the same God.

_SID GIVES HER A WEAK SMILE, THERE'S THAT LOOK IN HIS EYES AGAIN._

SID:You're still religious.

CINDY:Yeah I guess, I really owe Him so much. He's saved me from the misery I was in.

SID:I'm glad things have gotten better for you.

CINDY: (SMILES) It all started after I 'crashed' into you … _(SHE STOPPED REALIZING WHAT SHE JUST SAID, BLUSHING MADLY SHE TRIED TO THINK SOMETHING UP TO COVER WHAT SHE SAID BUT SHE COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING)._

_SID LAUGHS AND GIVES HER A LIGHT PUNCH ON THE ARM.  
CINDY LAUGHS ALONG WITH HIM RELIEVED HE THOUGHT NOTHING OF WHAT SHE'D JUST TOLD HIM.  
JUST THEN SID LOOKS UP AND LOOKS BACK AT CINDY LONGINGLY._

SID:Oh look, a mistletoe.

CINDY: (SMIRKS) So?.

SID:I heard it's good luck to kiss under a mistletoe.

CINDY:I didn't know you were superstitious.

SID:Neither did I.

_THEY BOTH SMILE AND LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES AS THEIR FACES START TO GET CLOSER. THEIR EYES CLOSE AND THEIR LIPS ALMOST TOUCH WHEN SUDDENLY THE LIGHTS GO OUT AND CHANGE INTO MULTICOLORED STROBE LIGHTS AND LOUD POP MUSIC STARTS PLAYING._

RHONDA:To the dance floor everyone!.

_EVERYONE RUSHES AND PUSHES PAST THEM TO THE CENTER OF THE ROOM AND START DANCING._

SID: (SHOUTING OVER THE MUSIC) Wanna dance?.

CINDY:I'm a lousey dancer!.

RACHEL: (COMES FROM BEHIND SID) Then you won't mind if I have him.

CINDY: huh?.

SID:Rachel?.

RACHEL: (PUTS HER ARM AROUND SID'S)Ok thanks. C'mon Sid let's dance like the good old days.

_SID GLANCES AT CINDY WHO JUST GIVES HIM A SHRUG AND THEY BOTH DISSAPPEAR INTO THE DANCING CROWD.  
CINDY CAN'T SEE THEM ANYMORE AND STARTS FEELING REALLY AWKWARD JUST STANDING THERE SO SHE STEPS OUT TO THE BALCONY.  
A BITTERLY COLD BREEZE SWEPT OVER THE BALCONY MAKING CINDY REMINISCE SOME OLD MEMORIES BOTH BEAUTIFUL AND PAINFUL._

_THE SOUND OF SOMEONE CLEARING THEIR THROAT STARLTES HER AND SHE TURNS TO SEE THAT IT WAS …_

CINDY:Gino!.

_BIG GINO OPENS HIS MOUTH AS IF TO CORRECT HER INOT CALLING HIM 'BIG GNO' BUT SHRUGS IT OFF._

BIG GINO: eh, I guess I'll cut you some slack. How's you doin'?.

CINDY:I'm ok. You?.

BIG GINO:Ok. You haven't changed much.

CINDY:Neither have you … well except you got a little taller.

BIG GINO:Yeah puberty's helped me out a lot you know. So why aren't you dancing?.

CINDY:I'm a lousey dancer. Why aren't you dancing?.

BIG GINO:My partner got a little sick suddenly and there was no point in me standing outside the bathroom listening to her puke.

CINDY:Girlfriend?.

BIG GINO:No, just some random girl I met just now. (EYES HER UP AND DOWN) You look beautiful by the way, but aren't you freezing in that dress?.

_CINDY LOOKS AT HER SELF AND REALIZES THAT SHE WASN'T WEARING HER COAT WHICH SHE LEFT DOWNSTAIRS WHEN SHE CAME IN. NO WONDER SHE WAS FREEEZING THIS BADLY._

CINDY:So that's why …

BIG GINO: (_TAKES OFF HIS FUR TRIMMED COAT)_ Here, put this on.

CINDY:It's not real fur is it?.

BIG GINO:Don't worry, I'm not an animal.

CINDY: Thanks(_NOTICING HIS SUIT_)You still in the mafia business?.

BIG GINO:Not anymore I decided I'll go to college and study business and then take over my dad's shoe-making business. Sure Al capone was a noble man, but I wanna live a clean life with no blood staining my hands.

CINDY:That's good to hear.

_BIG GINO NOTICES HIS DANCE PARTNER ENTERING ROOM._

BIG GINO:There she is.

CINDY: _(TAKES OFF HIS COAT AND HANDS IT BACK TO HIM_)Thanks for the coat. I'll go downstairs to get mine. (RUSHES OFF) Thanks for keeping me company!.

BIG GINO: Fuhget about it.

_SHE GOES DOWNSTAIRS WHICH HAS A FEW PEOPLE, MAKING OUT UNDER THE MISTLETOES HUNG AROUND THE LIVING ROOM._

HELGA:Hey …

CINDY: (_STARTLED) _Oh hey!, gosh Helga don't scare me like that!.

HELGA:What are you talking about blue eyes I was just sitting on the couch!. (_GETS UP)_ Where's nose boy?.

CINDY:Dancing with some girl. (_SMIRKS)_ Where's football head?.

HELGA:Getting me some punch.

CINDY:You're not dancing upstairs with everyone else because … ?

HELGA:Some bimbos were trying to dance with Arnold so I decided we'd rather go somewhere quieter. You?.

CINDY: (_SHRUGS_) I'm a lousey dancer.

HELGA:I see. You said a girl was dancing with Sid?.

CINDY: (SIGHS) Yup.

HELGA:Someone sounds jealous.

CINDY: (_LAUGHS)_ Shut up.

ARNOLD:Here's your punch Helga. Oh hi Cindy!.

CINDY:Hi Arnold.

ARNOLD:Where's Sid?.

SID:Hey Cindy. (NOTICES ARNOLD AND HELGA). Hi you two.

HELGA & ARNOLD:Hi.

CINDY:So, you're done dancing?.

SID:Actually I bailed out when she wasn't looking.

HELGA: (SLYLY) We'll leave you two alone.

SID:K.

CINDY: (CINDY SUDDENLY BLUSHES, WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT?) So … she was a bad dancer huh?.

SID:Actually no. She's pretty good. But … I just wanted to hang out with you.

CINDY:Um .. ok.

_THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SMILE,' GOSH WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS SO MUCH LATELY!, BUT I LIKE IT!.' SHE THINKS TO HERSELF._

SID:Cindy?.

CINDY:Yeah?.

RACHEL: There you are!(GRABS SID'S ARM) How did you slip out of the dance party up there?.

SID:Uh Rachel? (PULLING HIS ARM AWAY)Do you mind giving me some time alone with Cindy?.

RACHEL:Who's Cindy? (LOOKS BEHIN HER AT CINDY) Oh! You mean her?.Ok but remember if you need me, just give me a call ok?. (PLACES A FINGER ON HIS CHEST AND LOOKS AT HIM FLIRTILY). Bye.

CINDY: (NARROWS HER EYES AT RACHEL AS SHE WALKS AWAY) Who's she?.

SID: (_SECRETLY ENJOYING THE JEALOUS TONE IN CINDY'S VOICE)_ Rachel, she's my ex.

CINDY:I see.

SID:Don't worry, we didn't do anything!.

CINDY: (GIVES HIM A SURPRISED LOOK) S-sure, ok.

_CINDY JUST LOOKS DOWN AT HER SHOES SHYLY, EMBARASSED SHE LET HER JEALOUSY SHOW._

SID:Cindy?.

_CINDY'S HEAD SHOOTS UP._

CINDY:Yeah?.

SID:So … back to where we were?.

_CINDY TRIES TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HE MEANS TILL SHE FINDS OUT THEY'RE STANDING RIGHT UNDER A MISTLETOE.  
SHE GIVES HIM A LITTLE SMILE AS HIS FACE GETS CLOSER TO HERS, THE MOMENT SHE CLOSES HER EYES THEIR LIPS MEET AND SHE STARTS HOLDING BOTH HIS HANDS. IT WAS THE MOST PERFECT KISS THEY'VE HAD YET._

_LATER._

_THE GUESTS WERE THINNING OUT AS THE PARTY CAME TO AN END. EVERYONE EXCEPT HAROLD'S FOURTH GRADE PALS STAYED BEHIND TO HELP CLEAN UP._

HAROLD:Thanks again for helping me out guys. I don't think I'd be able to finish cleaning this up before Christmas on my own.

SID:Don't mention it Harold. What are friends for anyway?.

GERALD:Hey Harold, where your parents at?. I haven't seen them all day, and night.

HAROLD:They left town last night. My aunt Mona had a car accident so mom and dad went to check on her since she lives on her own.

STINKY:A car accident two days before Christmas. That must really bite.

ARNOLD:You mean you had this party behind their back?.

HAROLD:Aw gimme a break Arnold! How could I plan a Christmas party a day after my parents go out of town?.

SID:That could happen.

HAROLD:I gave you guys invitations weeks ago stupid!.

SID:Oh yeah.

STINKY:Wlikers Sid, you're getting real slow already. And you ain't twenty yet!

GERALD:Chill guys, bro's head's probably still on that kiss he had with Cindy.

THE BOYS LAUGH AT SID WHO SIMPLY BLUSHES.

SID: (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY)Oh, you guys saw that huh?.

STINKY:We were gonna take a video of it, till Arnold made us not do it.

SID: (NARROWS HIS EYES AT STINKY)Uh-huh.

THE GIRLS WERE AT THE SNACK TABLE PICKING UP THE PLASTIC CUPS AND PLATES.

RHONDA:We saw you kiss Sid under that mistletoe.

CINDY: (BLUSHES)Oh, y-you say that huh?.

SHEENA:It was so sweet!.

NADEEN:and perfect (SIGHS) My boyfriend always bump noses when we kiss even at this age. It's so awkward.

CINDY:Did you try tilting your head before your lips meet?.

NADEEN:We keep forgetting to do that!.

CINDY:Well just keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it right.

HELGA:Looks like someone's been practicing a lot in their spare time.

_CINDY JUST NUDGES HER IN THE RIBS._

HELGA: Ow!.

PHOEBE:So Cindy, is there any chance of you and Sid getting back together again?.

CINDY:I … don't know. I mean right after new year's we won't be seeing each other till summer, that is, I he comes to visit.

HELGA: (GIVES HER A NUDGE) Oh I'm sure he'll visit.

RHONDA:Come on Cindy, you shouldn't let the distance stop you. Even if it's for a short while, it's better to love than to never have loved at all.

LILA: Looks like someone's been reading Shakespeare.

HELGA:So what's it gonna be blue eyes?.

CINDY:I, I don't know. We'll have just wait and see where it goes from here.

HELGA:You're staying over at his place right?.

_THE GIRLS ALL SHOOT AN EXCITED GLANCE AT CINDY:_

CINDY:Oh come on you girls, I have my limits you know!.

PHOEBE:We didn't mean that silly.

RHONDA:We just mean that since you're 'right around the corner' from him, something could possibly happen. Omigosh! I miss little romantic endeavors like these between old friends!. We should all have a sleepover at my place sometime. Hey! How about we have a sleep over at my place on new year's eve?.

NADEEN:Actually, Rachel's having a new year's eve party at her place.

RHONDA:What? She never invited me!.

LILA:Actually she made a public announcement during the party. I remember you weren't around at that time.

RHONDA:Hmm … that's possible.

HELGA: (SLYLY)Snuck out with Harold somewhere?.

RHONDA:Oh shut it Helga.

PHOEBE:So are we going or not?.

CINDY:I'm not.

NADEEN:She invited Sid.

RHONDA:Ok look, we go to the party and an hour before midnight we all go to my place for the countdown.

SHEENA:Great idea!.

HELGA:So blue eyes, you in or out?.

CINDY:Out, I don't even like that girl.

RHONDA:Oh come on Cindy! Did you see the way Rachel was all over Sid tonight? I won't be surprised if she plans on having him kiss her the moment the clock strikes 12.

PHOEBE:She can do that you know. Trust us, we've been with her throughout highschool.

_CINDY JUST COULDN'T TAKE THE THOUGHT OF RACHEL'S CRUMMY HANDS ALL OVER SID WHILE SHE STAYS AT HOME ON NEW YEAR'S EVE._

CINDY:Alright fine I'll go!.

_THE GIRLS ALL CHEER AND GIGGLE._

_**(MUSIC:STACIE ORRICO-THAT'S WHAT LOVE'S ABOUT)**_

**Author's note: Ok so this wasn't the rated (T) chapter 'cuz a lot of new ideas came up while writing it so I decided to put it for the next chapter. Oh and prepare to re-unite with an old friend … or is a foe?. Wonder who it is? Stay tuned and Happy holidays! n-n**


	8. Chapter 8:Why?

**NOYB:Yeah it's always like that they're cute when they're younger and when they're all grown up they get a little lamer, (I'm using your quote in the story) … don't worry I'll tweak it up a bit in this chapter. Haha I know, I mean Arnold and Helga are cool but I just wanted to take a break from them for a while.**

***Ok this chap's rated (T)***

**Chapter#8:Why?.**

SID:Merry Christmas.

_A HALF AWAKE SID MUMBLED AS HE ENTERED THE KITCHEN RUBBING HIS EYES AND SMILING WHILE CINDY AND HIS MOM WERE MAKING PANCAKES._

SID'S MOM:Hey sweetie! Is your dad awake yet?.

SID: (YAWNS)Nope.

SID'S MOM:Well could you wake him for me honey? We gotta open presents now before eating breakfast.

SID:Ok

_SID AND CINDY EXCHANGE SWEET SMILES BEFORE HE DISSAPEARS TO HIS FATHER'S ROOM.  
LOOKS LIKE HE HADN'T FORGOTTEN LAST NIGHT'S KISS.  
HIS BODY LOOKED SO GOOD IN THAT WHITE TEE HE WAS WEARING AND HIS MORNING HAIR WHICH ALMOST COVERED HIS EYES.  
HE WAS MUCH TALLER NOW AND MORE MATURED, DESPITE BEING DIAGNOSED WITH 'OCD' AS A KID HE'S MANAGED TO DEAL WITH IT. _

RAY:Alright, alright … I'm up.

_THEY HEARD RAY MOAN AND SID COME BACK TO THE KITCHEN AND HELP SET THE TABLE._

SID:Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas mom.

_HE GAVE HIS MOM A KISS ON THE CHEEK AND A LITTLE GIFT BOX_

_INSIDE WERE A PAIR OF BEAUTIFUL SILVER EARRINGS SHAPED LIKE SNOWFLAKES._

SID'S MOM:Oh honey they're beautiful!.

_SHE PULLS HIS FACE CLOSER AND PLANTS A HARD KISS ON HIS CHEEKS._

_SID CHUCKLES AND WALKS OVER TO CINDY._

SID:This one's for you.

_HE HANDS A SMALL BOX WHICH WAS WRAPPED IN BEAUTIFUL GOLD WRAPPING, HE NEVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD WHY GIFTWRAPS HAD TO BE SO FANCY SINCE THEY'RE GONNA BE TORN AND THROWN AWAY ANYWAY BUT THIS GIFT WRAP WAS A LAST MINUTE 'RE-TOUCH' WHICH HE BORROWED FROM LILA LAST NIGHT._

_SHE WAS SURPRISED AT HERSELF THAT SHE DIDN'T EXPECT A GIFT FROM HIM._

SID:Open it.

_HE TOLD HER WARMLY AND SHE SMILED INNOCENTLY AT HIM BEFORE OPENING HER GIFT.  
IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL SILVER PENDANT WITH A BLACK STRAWBERRY STUDDED WITH SILVER BALLS FOR SEEDS._

SID:I remember how much you like vintage, and I found this at the antique store.

CINDY: (DREAMILY) Oh Sid, it's lovely.

SID:You like it?.

CINDY:I love it.

_SHE COULDN'T TELL IF HIS EYES WERE LOOKING WARMLY INTO HERS OR WAS IT 'CUZ HE JUST WOKE UP, BUT SHE LIKED IT ANYWAY._

_SHE SNAPS FROM HER DREAMS AND REALIZES THAT SHE'S FORGOTTEN TO GIVE THEM THEIR GIFTS WHICH WERE STILL IN HER TRAVEL BAG, SO SHE RUSHED INTO HER ROOM AND COMES OUT WITH THREE GIFT BOXES._

CINDY: This is for you … (_HANDS IT TO SID'S MOM_) and this one's for you … (_GIVES ONE TO SID)…_And this one's for Ray. (_SHE PUT'S THE LAST GIFT ON THE TABLE)._

SID'S MOM:Oh Cindy, this scarf is beautiful!.

CINDY:I'm glad you liked it.

_SID OPENED HIS GIFT AND FOUND A BLACK MEN'S WATCH._

_CINDY GIVES HIM A KNOWING SMILE._

CINDY:I saw how you couldn't keep your eyes off it when you came to visit so I thought you'd want it.

SID:You have no idea, thanks Cind's.

CINDY:Anytime 'Sidney'.

SID'S MOM:Oh look at that! You two're standing under a mistletoe!.

_'GEEZ! HOW CAN THERE BE SO MANY MISTLETOES AROUND EVERYWHERE I GO?' CINDY THOUGHT AND BEFORE SHE KNEW IT SHE FELT SID'S LIPS PUSH LIGHTLY AGINST HERS._

RAY: (_COMING INTO THE KITCHEN RUBBING HIS EYES, YAWNING_)Morning gu.-

_BUT HIS EYES SUDDENLY OPEN UP WIDE TO THE SIGHT OF SID AND CINDY KISSING._

SID'S MOM:Awww! Did you see that Ray?. Oh that was priceless! I wish I had my camera!.

RAY: (_SITTING AT THE KITCHEN TABLE AND SIGHS_)Ehhh they were much cuter when they were nine.

SID'S MOM:Oh Ray. So? Is there any chance you two are gonna come back to each other?.

_SID AND CINDY LOOK AT EACH OTHER INNOCENTLY AND JUST CHUCKLE._

_HE SLIDES AN ENVELOPE TO HIS DAD ACROSS THE TABLE._

SID:Merry Christmas dad.

RAY: (_SIPPING HIS COFFEE)_What's this?.

_RAY OPENS UP THE ENVELOPE TO FIND TWO CHRISTMAS DINNER COUPONS AT CHEZ PIERRE._

SID:You two can enjoy a nice Christmas dinner tonight.

SID'S MOM:Oh Sid.

RAY: (_SCRATCHING HIS_ NECK)I don't know … I don't really 'do' fancy dinners at fancy restaurants.

SID:Come on dad, how many times do you get to go to a fancy Christmas dinner getaway?.

_SID'S MOM GIVES HIM A PLEADING PUPPY EYE LOOK._

RAY: _(SIGHS)_ Alright, we can go.

_SHE GIVES RAY A HUG AND A KISS AND THEN RUSHES TO THEIR ROOM TO PICK WHAT TO WEAR._

SID:Now that we're done here, let's go Cind's.

CINDY:Where to?.

SID:Bigal's, everyone's hanging out there.

_AND SURE ENOUGH THEY WERE. THE WERE ACTUALLY HANGING OUT, OUTSIDE OF BIGAL'S._

HAROLD:Hey look! It's the love birds.

SID:Shut it Harold.

_HAROLD LAUGHS TILL A SNOWBALL HITS HIS FACE._

HAROLD:Ow! Who did that?.

CINDY: (_HOLDING ANOTHER SNOWBALL_) Merry Christmas Harold. (_SHE GETS HIT WITH ANOTHER SNOWBALL_)Ow!.

HELGA:Merry Christmas to you Cinderella.

_CINDY JUST WALKS OVER TO THEM._

CINDY:Hey Helga I saw you and Arnold sneak out the party last night, where'd you go?.

_THE GIRLS START 'OOOHING' AND LAUGH WHEN HELGA TELLS THEM TO SHUTUP._

GERALD:She's a fine woman Sid, fine woman!.

SID:Yeah.

STINKY:Didja ask her out yet?.

SID: (SIGHS)No … I don't know if she wants to go out with me. Besides, by next week she'll be back in her town.

HAROLD:Just 'cuz she's gonna be a thousand miles away from you in a few days doesn't mean you should give up on her.

ARNOLD:Yeah, we thought that kiss you shared meant something between you two.

SID:I don't know … I guess I'll give it a shot.

STINKY:By the way, you goin' to Rachel's New year party?.

SID:I guess not.

GERALD:Cindy's going.

SID: She doesn't even know Rachel very well.

ARNOLD: Yeah but Helga told me she and the girls are going and then an hour before midnight they go to Rhonda's place for the countdown. They even invited us along.

SID:I got a bad feeling about this.

HAROLD: Why so?.

SID: Rachel might try to do something that'll push Cindy away from me, like what she tried to do last night!.

GERALD: That girl's just playin' with ya bubba.

SID:I know! And now she's acting like she wants me back I just don't get what she's tryin' to do!.

EUGENE: Well then just tell her the truth.

SID: (SIGHS) Even if I do, you know Rachel. What she wants, she gets … I'm worried she'll hurt Cindy in some way or another.

CURLY:I don't get why you're so worried, Cindy's a strong girl. She's kinda more like Helga.

ARNOLD: (_PLACES HIS HAND ON SID'S SHOULDER_) Don't worry Sid. Whatever happens, we got your back.

RHONDA: So d'you tell him?.

CINDY: Tell him what?.

NADEEN: About the sleepover.

CINDY: Oh yeah! I forgot! I'll go tell him now.

HELGA: (HOLDS HER ARM) Hold the fire blue eyes, he's hanging out with the boys. Wait till he's alone.

RHONDA:Like when you are at home together.

_CINDY SHOOTS HER A DEATH GLARE._

LILA:I'm ever so sure he won't mind Cindy.

CINDY:It's not that, it's just .. it slipped off my mind really.

RHONDA:On second thought , how about we have it tonight and still have the new year one?.

_THE GIRLS AGREE._

RHONDA:Great, we all meet at 8 sharp.

_RACHEL WALKS TO THEM WITH TWO OF HER FRIENDS._

RACHEL:Hello girls.

LILA:Hello Rachel.

RACHEL:I really hope you'll all make it to my new year's party.

HELGA: (SARCASTICALLY) Oh we won't it miss it for the world.

_SHE WALKS BY CINDY DURING WHICH WE PAUSES TO EYE HER UP AND DOWN AND BEFORE SHE WALKS AWAY CINDY TRIPS HER AND SHE FALLS FACE DOWN ON THE GROUND.  
THE GIRLS ALL LAUGH AT HER._

CINDY: (_SHRUGS INNOCENTLY)_ Woopsie.

RACHEL: (_GETTING UP_) You did that on purpose!.

HELGA:Oh yeah? Prove it!.

CINDY: (_PUSHES HELGA ASIDE LIGHTLY_)Lemme handle this.(TURNS TO CINDY) Prove it!.

RACHEL_: (NARROWS HER EYES AT HER_)You're gonna pay for this.

_AND SHE WALKS AWAY WITH HER FRIENDS._

PHOEBE: (_PLACES HER HAND ON CINDY'S SHOULDER_) Don't worry Cindy, she's all talk.

_CINDY NARROWS HER EYES AT RACHEL WHO TURNED AROUND TO GIVE HER ONE MORE SMIRK BEFORE WALKING AWAY._

CINDY: I doubt it.

_SID AND CINDY WALK BACK HOME LATER THAT EVENING._

_WHEN THEY REACH HOME THEY FIND SID'S PARENTS JUST COMING OUT OF THE HOUSE TO GO TO THEIR DINNER._

SID'S MOM:Ok we're going for our dinner. I made some turkey fillets they're inside the oven.

SID:Ok. Have fun you two.

_SID AND CINDY GO IN THE HOUSE._

RAY:I don't know about this, honey, leaving Sid and the girl alone for the rest of the night …

SID'S MOM:Oh don't worry Ray, I'll give them a call every 40 minutes just to check.

_IT WAS 7:45PM AND SID AND CINDY WERE JUST FLIPPING THROUGH CHANNELS ON T.V._

CINDY:Oh! oh! Leave it there!.

SID:As told by ginger?.

CINDY:It was my favourite show!. (SIGHS) They don't make good cartoons like these anymore.

_SID LAUGHS AND LOOKS at CINDY WHO'S EYES WERE GLUED TO THE TV, SHE LOOKED SO … CUTE._

_JUST THEN THE ELECTRICITY GOES OFF._

SID: (GROANS)What now?.

CINDY:Why'd the electricity go off?.

SID:Just stay here, I'll go get some flashlights.

_SID TRIED TO GROPE HIS WAY TO THE KITCHEN AND FIND THE TOOLBOX WHERE HIS DAD PUTS SOME FLASHLIGHTS.  
THE KITCHEN WAS DIMLY LIT AS LIGHT FROM THE CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS FROM OTER HOUSES SEEPED IN THROUGH THE KITCHEN WINDOW._

SID:Aha!.

_HE WALKS TOWARDS THE TOOLBOX TILL HE ACCIDENTALLY HITS HIS FOOT AGAINST THE KITCHEN COUNTER RESULTING IN TERRIBLE PAIN._

SID:Ow my foot!.

CINDY:Sid? You ok? Where are you?.

SID: (GR_OANS) _In the kitchen, be careful to watch where you're going.

_CINDY REACHES THE KITCHEN AND EASILY SPOTS HIM._

CINDY:There you are! What happened?.

SID:I hit my foot on the counter.

CINDY: It's kinda swollen ,I'll get something to reduce it.

_SHE FINDS A PACKET OF FROZEN VEGETABLES AND WRAPS IT IN A KTCHEN CLOTH BEFORE PLACING IT ON HIS FOOT._

CINDY:Here.

SID:Thanks. I hope mom and dad aren't having any problems.

_THEY SMILE AT EACH OTHER.  
HE COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE LOOKED, THE COLOR OF HER EYES SEEMED TO BE LOST IN THE DIM BLUE LIGHT THAT SEEPED IN THROUGH THE KITCHEN.  
CINDY SUDDENLY LET OUT A SNEEZE AND GIGGLED, HE LAUGHED, SHE ALWAYS DOES THAT._

CINDY:Excuse me. I keep doing that! I don't understand why, I feel so silly.

_SID SHOOK HIS HEAD STILL SMILING AND HIS HAND BRUSHED OFF HER SIDE FRINGE AWAY FROM HER EYE._

SID:Cindy?.

_CINDY DIDN'T REPLY, SHE JUST LOOKED AT HIM WAITING FOR HIM TO CONTINUE, SID CHUCKLED TO HIMSELF. SHE WAS ALWAYS STUBBORN LIKE THAT._

SID:I wish we never broke up.

_CINDY'S EYES ALMOST GOT TEARY AS HIS FINGERS WERE TOUCHING HER CHEEK. SHE WISHED THE SAME._

SID:I … love you. I always have, I guess I was too dense to realize that.

_SHE FELT SHE COULDN'T HOLD HER TEARS ANY LONGER BUT THANKFULLY HE LEANED IN AND KISSED HER BEFORE THE TEARS STARTED FALLING DOWN._

_HE COULD FEEL HER BREATH GETTING HOTTER, HE FELT LIKE CRYING TOO. SHE'S DONE SOMUCH FOR HIM AND YET HE COULDN'T EVEN BE WITH HER._

_SHE PLACED HER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER AND FELT HIS BODY TREMBLE, OH HOW BEAUTIFUL THAT FELT._

_HIS HAND STARTED TO SLIDE AROUND HER WAIST AND ON HER BACK._

_CINDY WAS STARTING TO GET CAUTIOUS._

_HE PLACED HIS OTHER ARM AROUND HER SHOULDERS AND SHE COULD FEELHIM STARTING TO WEIGH HER DOWN._

_'OH NO!', CINDY OPENED HER EYES, PULLED HER LIPS AWAY AND PUSHED HIM._

_CINDY:Sid …_

_THEY BOTH LOOKED AT EACH OTHER, THEIR HEARTS WERE RACING._

_HE ALMOST COULDN'T BELIEVE HIMSELF, HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER?._

_THE CLOCK STRUCK EIGHT AND THE REMINDER ALARM WENT OFF ON HER PHONE.  
SHE REMEMBERED RHONDA'S SLUMBER PARTY._

CINDY: (GETTING UP) I have to go. Rhonda's expecting me at her place. (RUSHES TO HER ROOM).

SID JUST STAYS THERE, SIGHING TO HIMSELF.

SID:(GROANING) Way to let yourself go Sid.

_HIS PHONE RINGS, IT WAS HIS MOM._

SID'S MOM:Hey honey, I just called up to check if everything's ok.

SID:Everything's … fine mom. How are things going with you?.

SID'S MOM:Oh we're having a great time, the dinner's amazing. Listen honey we're not going to be back till midnight so don't stay up ok?.

SID:Sure.

SID'S MOM:Ok sweetheart, bye.

SID:Bye.

_HE DIDN'T WANT O TELL HER ABOUT THE OUTAGE, HE DIDN'T WANT TO MESS THEIR DINNER DATE._

_CINDY STEPPED OUT OF THE ROOM CARRYING A BAG AND A SLEEPING SACK._

CINDY:I'll go now.

SID:Wait it's dangerous to go out on your own at this hour. I'll go with you.

CINDY: (NOT LOOKING AT HIM) … sure.

_AND SOON ENOUGH THEY WERE BOTH WAITING AT THE BUS STOP._

_SID LOOKS AROUND THE BLOCK AND NOTICES THAT JUST THE HOUSES ON THEIR STREET WERE THE ONES WHERE THE ELCTRICITY WAS CUT OFF._

SID:Looks like it was just our street that was hit with the electrical outage. I'm glad it didn't reach mom and dad. (_GIVES A WEAK LAUGH)._

CINDY: (_MONOTONOUSLY_)Uh-huh.

_SID NOTICES THAT CINDY'S MIND IS STILL ON WHAT HAPPENED A WHILE AGO BETWEEN THEM AND THERE WAS NO WAY IT WAS GONNA DIE DOWN SOON._

SID: … Listen, Cindy … I'm sorry about … that. I don't know what g-

CINDY:Did you do it before?.

_SID WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD BY HER QUESTION._

CINDY:Did you?.

_FLASHBACKS OF THAT NIGHT CAME TO MIND. HE REMEMBERS HOW HE LOST HIS VRIGINITY TO RACHEL ON THAT NIGHT OF CRAZY PARTYING, HE WASN'T SURE IF IT WAS THE WEED AND LIQUOR OR IT WAS HIM … HE WAS MADLY IN LOVE WITH RACHEL AT THAT TIME._

SID: (SIGHS)Yes.

_CINDY FELT AS IF SHE WAS STRUCK BY A BOLT OF LIGHTNING, IT'S NOT LIKE SHE HADN'T EXPECTED IT, WHAT WITH ALL HIS WEED AND ALCOHOL USE WHICH HE RECENTLY QUIT. IT'S JUST … SHE WASN'T EXACTLY EXPECTING TO HEAR IT STRAIGHT FROM HIS MOUTH. ALL THE NEWS ABOUT HIM WAS TOLD TO HER BY HELGA, WHETHER SHE ASKED FOR IT OR NOT._

_THEY BOTH STAYED SILENT TILL THE BUS CAME._

RHONDA:Where is she? It's almost 8.30 and I specifically said to come at 8 sharp.

NADEEN:Maybe she forgot?.

RHONDA:How can she possibly forget? We just talked about it today!.

HELGA:Oh cut your yap princess, I'll give her a call.

CINDY:Hello?.

HELGA:Hey blue eyes where are ya?.

CINDY:I'm on my way now.

HELGA:Well hurry up, princess here is having a tantrum.

CINDY:Yeah I'll be there in a bit.

HELGA: Ok. (FEELING SOMETHING WAS UP WIH CINDY) Cind's you ok?.

CINDY:Yea sure. I'll see you girls in a few minutes. Bye.

RHONDA:Well?.

HELGA:She's on her way. But …

PHOEBE:But what Helga?.

HELGA: (LOOKING AT HER PHONE)I gotta feeling something's not right with her.

_CINDY LOOKS OUT THE BUS WINDOW AND SEES THE ROAD AHEAD OF THEM THAT LED TO HER OLD NEIGHOURHOOD . A NEIGHBOURHOOD SHE WAS GLAD TO BE OUT OF._

_'CINDY' SHE HEARD SOMEONE WHISPER._

CINDY:What?.

SID: (GIVES HER A WONDERING LOOK)What?.

CINDY:Why'd you call my name?.

SID:I didn't call your name.

CINDY SIGHS IT OFF AS JUST HER IMAGINATION.

THE BUS FINALLY REACHES THEIR DESTINATION.

CINDY GETS UP.

SID:Need any help?.

CINDY:No I'm good. Thanks.

SID WATCHES HER AS SHE WALKS TO RHONDA'S HOUSE WHILE THE BUS STARTS MOVING.

_**SIX YEARS AGO**_

_**THE BEACH.**_

SID:Come on Cind's, let's build a sandcastle.

CINDY:Ok. Woops! Hold on a minute. (TAKES OFF HER RING AND PLACES IT IN HER SMALL SHOULDER BAG).Can't afford to ruin this.

SID:What is it?.

CINDY:It's a promise ring. Eddie gave it to me on my 13th birthday.

SID:Promise ring? What's it for?.

CINDY:I make a promise that I promise I'll keep, and this ring helps me remember it.

SID:What promise did you make?.

CINDY:I promised Eddie, Clara and Mama Wanda that I'll keep my virginity till I get married someday. Clara says not many girls wait till they find the man they'll be with forever to give away their virginities, and many of them end up regretting it. I sure hope I won't be one of them.

SID:You think I should get one?.

CINDY:That'll be a great idea Sid!. That way we can both stay pure till the day we get married.

SID SIGHS AND LEANS BACK IN HIS SEAT.

SID: If only I got one too.

HIS PHONE BEGAN TO RING, HE SEES AN UNFAMILIAR NUMBER ON HIS CALLER ID.

SID:Hello?.

RACHEL: (SEDUCTIVELY)Hey.

SID:Who is this?.

RACHEL: Looks like you deleted my number, moved on already _'apple cider'_?.

SID: (_SIGHS_)Hey Rachel.

RACHEL:You don't sound very pleased to hear my voice again.

SID:No it's … I'm goin' through a few things now and ...

RACHEL:How about you come over so I turn that frown upside down?.

_SID CRINGED AT HER INVITATION. IT WAS THE LAST THING HE NEEDED RIGHT NOW._

SID:No thanks. I wanna spend some time alone.

RACHEL:Ok. But remember, I'm just a phone call away.

SID:Goodnight Rachel.

RACHEL: (COYLY) Good night.

JEFF: (ON THE PHONE)Blue eyes, short black hair named Cindy, got it. Don't worry Rachel, my lips are sealed. Bye.

_SMITTHY SAT BESIDE HIM ON THE COUCH AND GAVE HIM A DRINK._

SMITTHY:Rachel?.

JEFF:Yeah she just called me.

SMITTHY:What for?.

JEFF: (TAKES A SIP OF HIS DRINK) She wanted me to … run an errand on her New year's party. You goin' by the way?.

SMITTHY: (SHRUGS)I guess.

**(MUSIC:CAMILA-BESAME)**

**Author's Note: Yup that was smithy for ya ladies and gentlemen. Wonder what errand Rachel's asked him to do. Tune in to find out (that kinda sounded like what they said those '80's cartoons when the show's over … hmmm) ;p. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9:Move out

**Chapter#9:Move out.**

NADEEN:Those two were practically at it _all_ night.

SHEENA:But doesn't he already have a girlfriend?.

RHONDA:He probably missed those times when they were together and decided to re-live it.

HELGA:What a whimp.

LILA:I feel ever so sorry for his girlfriend.

_THE GIRLS WERE BUSY GOSSIPING ABOUT THEIR OLD SCHOOL FRIENDS BUT CINDY'S MIND WAS SOMEHWERE ELSE._

_'I WONDER WHATHE'S DOING NOW' CINDY WONDERE TO HERSELF._

PHOEBE:Cindy?.

_PHOEBE WOKE HER UP FROM HER THOUGHTS AND SHE SEES THE GIRLS STARING AT HER._

PHOEBE:Are you alright?.

CINDY: (NERVOUSLY) Yeah yeah! I'm ok.

HELGA:You sure don't sound like it.

RHONDA: (FOLDING HER ARMS) What's going on Cindy?.

_CINDY REALIZES THAT THERE'S NO WAY THE GIRLS ARE GONNA LEAVE HER ALONE TILL SHE SPILLS, SO SHE LETS OUT A SIGH OF DEFEAT._

CINDY:It's about … Sid.

_THE GIRLS LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND THEN LEAN CLOSER TO CINDY._

RHONDA: (EAGERLY)What about him?.

CINDY:You girls better not gossip about this behind my back.

LILA:Oh don't worry Cindy, we promise we won't. Right girls?.

_THEY ALL NOD.  
AFTER SCANNING THEIR FACES TO MAKE SURE THEY WERE BEING HONEST SHE DECIDES TO SPILL._

CINDY:Alright. We were watching TV when the electricity went out.

GIRLS:Uh-huh?.

CINDY:And then he got up to get a flashlight.

GIRLS:uh-huh?.

CINDY:But then I guess he didn't see the kitchen counter in front of him and accidentally hit his foot. So I got an ice pack, actually a packet of frozen vegetables, to reduce the swelling on his foot.

GIRLS:uh-huh?.

CINDY:and then we started kissing …

GIRL:mm-hmmm …

CINDY: (TAKES A DEEP BREATH) … his hand slid on my waist and his other arm pulled me close and we almost …

_THE GIRLS SQUEAL AND GIGGLE._

CINDY:No! no! that's not where it ends! I pulled away from him and we barely talked after that.

HELGA:Well why?.

CINDY: 'Cuz I promised myself and my family that I'll stay a virgin till I get married. (_BURIES HER FACE IN THE PILLOW)_And the worst part is … that I wanted to do it! I wanted to sleep with Sid!.

_THE GIRLS LOOK AT EACHOTHER AND PHOEBE APPROACHES HER. _

PHOEBE:Cindy, it's ok. We all want to do it at some point in our lives. Especially when it involves someone we hold dearly in our hearts.

RHONDA:She's right.

_THE GIRLS ALL AGREE._

PHOEBE:It's just a matter of self-control.

_CINDY SMILES AT THEM._

CINDY:Thanks you girls.

SHEENA:Wow Sid … I never saw that coming.

NADEEN:Well there's that one time with Rachel.

_THE GIRLS START DISCUSSING._

CINDY:Yyyeah … So tell me. How much do you guys know about this, Rachel?.

HELGA:Oh not much … except that she's one hot blooded wh-.

PHOEBE:She's a bad person. She and Sid dated during the last months of high school and first couple of months of university but then Sid broke up with her upon discovering her infidelity with some other guy in their university.

RHONDA:I saw her almost grinding with Sid during the Christmas party. It was revolting.

CINDY:Actually she pulled him away from me when the dancing started and he managed to 'slip away' from her when she wasn't paying attention.

NADEEN:She has been talking a lot about trying to get back together with Sid again.

_CINDY'S EYES GOT WIDER._

RHONDA:What? When?.

NADEEN:During the party, I heard her talking to her friends about it.

RHONDA:And you didn't think of telling us because …?.

NADEEN:I don't know … I guess I forgot. _Sorry._

LILA:Do you think they will?.

_CINDY CLUTCHES HER PILLOW TIGHTLY._

HELGA:Of course not! Why would he wanna go back to that Bimbo?.

RHONDA:Ok so we don't have to worry about that. But what about Cindy?.

HELGA:What about Cindy?.

CINDY:What about me?.

RHONDA:Well after what Sid tried to do today I'm sure it's gonna be awkward to see him face to face again. How much longer are you gonna stay in Hilwood Cindy?.

CINDY:I was planning on Staying till the New year … but I guess I'll go back home tomorrow.

HELGA:Tomorrow? Why? I mean, we didn't get a chance to catch up on everything!.

LILA:We'd love to have you for so much longer Cindy, just ever so much.

PHOEBE:I got an idea, how about Cindy stays over at one of our places instead. I'm sure Sid's parents will understand.

HELGA:Yeah like what's her excuse gonna be?,_ I'm sorry I had to move out so soon but your son tried to sleep with me last night while you two were out and it just feels so awkward seeing him after that?._

PHOEBE:No, what I mean was that she being a girl doesn't feel very comfortable living with a guy whom she considers a friend and who has at one point dated her under one roof.

HELGA:And where's she gonna stay instead?.

CINDY:I was thinking of the boarding house.

RHONDA:Nonsense! You can stay over at my place. I'm sure Sid's parents won't mind.

CINDY:Oh I wouldn't want to be a burden …

PHOEBE:Then how about we switch places everyday? Have a slumber party at one of our houses everyday. Like my place tomorrow.

HELGA:And my place the day after.

_THE GIRLS LOOK AT HER SHOCKED._

HELGA: What?.

SHEENA: Nothing Helga it's just … you've never invited us to your place before.

HELGA: (LIES DOWN N HER BACK) Bob and Miriam are on vacation in Hawaii and Olga's spending the rest of the holiday with her boyfriend. So I got the house all to myself.

NADEEN: Ok then I'm next.

SHEENA: I'll be after you.

LILA: And I'll be after you.

RHONDA: And it's my place on new year's eve, there!. Everything's settled.

CINDY: Thanks you guys, I don't know what to say.

HELGA:You already did, a thank you, now let's change the subject already?.

RHONDA:Ok, what are we gonna do about Rachel?. I'm sure she's still after Sid for some unknown reason … and after what happened between Sid and Cindy I'm sure she's gonna go for the kill.

HELGA: And I'm gonna make a wild guess that it'll be during the new year's party she's throwing.

NADEEN:How are we gonna stop her?.

SHEENA:Maybe we shouldn't go then.

HELGA:It's not about us goin it's about whether Sid's gonna be there or not.

RHONDA:Ok then we'll go and we'll let the other guys, excluding Sid, on in our plan to keep Rachel away from Sid. Meanwhile, we're gonna try and get Sid and Cindy back together during the five days leading up to her party.

LILA:How are you gonna do that?.

RHONDA: We'll think of something.

**Author's Note: So this one's probably the shortest chapter I've written, that's because it's a prelude to the next chapters which are gonna be the Fic's finales … stay 'chuned' k? n-n.**


	10. Chapter 10:Can we bring yesterday back

**CONNIE: LOL, I DUNNO I JUST STARTED WRITING LIKE THIS AS A KID AND THEN 7 YEARS LATER WHEN I WROTE MY LATEST FANFIC I WROTE IT LIKE THIS … JUST FOR THE NOSTALGIC FEEL REALLY, AND MAYBE IT'S CUZ IT'S FASTER TO WRITE AND I DON'T REALLY HAVE A '**_**WAY**_**' WITH WORDS. **

**Chapter#10:Can we bring yesterday back around?.**

_THE NEXT MORNING._

_SID WAS STANDING OUTSIDE, LEANING AGAINST THE TREE INFRONT OF HIS HOUSE. SMOKING. HE HADN'T SMOKED IN YEARS, THREE YEARS TO BE SPECIFIC._

_THE CIGARETTE ALMOST TOUCHED HIS LIPS WHEN HE FELT SOMEONE TAKE IT AWAY._

CINDY:I thought you quit.

_SID JUST STOOD THERE DUMBFOUNDED FOR A FEW SECONDS AS SHE THREW IT ON THE GROUND AND STEPPED ON IT TO LIGHT IT OUT._

SID:I did, it's just … today … and-.

CINDY:The girls are having a slumber party at their houses for the rest of the holidays … so ..

SID:I understand. _(HE COULDN'T ARGUE, IT WAS HIS FAULT ANYWAY.)_

SID'S MOM: Oh honey but we haven't had enough of you yet.

RAY: Let her go toots, the girl needs to be with the girls. She needs a little privacy.

SID'S MOM: Well I understand. (_PLACES HER HAND ON CINDY'S FACE)_ But you know you can come here anytime you like, right honey?.

CINDY: (SMILES WARMLY)I do.

_THEY BOTH GIVE EACH OTHER A HUG._

CINDY:Thanks for everything.

SID'S MOM:Don't mention it hun, Sid how about you drop her over to her friend's house?.

SID:Uh … sure, sure mom.

SID:So … how was the sleepover?.

CINDY:It was good.

SID:Ok.

CINDY: You … goin' to the party?.

SID: What party?.

CINDY: The New year party. Rachel's party.

SID: I ..(_SCRATCHES HIS HEAD_) don't- are you?.

CINDY: (SMIRKING) Are you?.

_SID WAS KINDA TAKEN ABACK BY HER 'BACK QUESTIONING' BUT HE KINDA LIKED IT IN A WAY. IT STILL SHOWED THAT SHE CAN ALWAYS BOUNCE BACK NO MATTER HOW HARD SHE WAS HIT. _

SID: (SMILES)Only if you're going.

_THEY REACH PHOEBE'S PLACE._

CINDY: Give me a call when you make up your mind.

_SID SMILES AS HE WATCHES HER GO INSIDE._

_SID FINDS HIS DAD SITTING AT THEIR STOOP HAVING A SMOKE._

RAY: Did you drop her all right?.

SID: Yeah.

RAY: Sit down Sid.

SID: (_SITTING BESIDE HIM)_ What is it dad?.

RAY: (_PUFFING OUT SMOKE_)How are things between you and Cindy?.

SID: … Things are good.

RAY: You sure?.

SID: … Do you think otherwise dad?.

RAY: Maybe, yeah. Why'd she leave all of a sudden?.

SID: The girls are having this slumber party thing till the New year … she already told you the reason.

RAY: You sure that's it?.

_SID OPENED HIS MOUTH TO SAY SOMETHING BUT WASN'T SURE WHAT, HE FELT AS IF HIS DAD WAS READING HIS THOUGHTS. HE FELT HIMSELF ALMOST READY TO BREAK DOWN AND 'FESS UP._

RAY: (_BLOWING ONE MORE PUFF OF SMOKE BEFORE PUTTING IT OUT ON THE SNOW)_ Y'know Sid, when I was your age I too had … hormones.

_'OH BOY', SID CAN'T BE ONE OF THOSE FATHER- SON TALKS … HE THOUGHT HE'S PASSED THAT ALREADY. _

RAY: I've lived like there was no tomorrow, smoking, drinking, hanging out with my buddies … girls.

SID: Weed?.

RAY: … Yyeah.

SID: That explains your hair … or what's left of it.

RAY:… Uh-huh. Anyways, no kind of 'wild life' could be complete without girls. And I had lots of them let me tell ya …

SID: You?.

RAY: _Yes son_ me, now lemme continue I'm tryin' to teach you an important lesson here. So girls, yeah we did stuff, it never occurred to me how my life would be when I met the right girl, the one at the end of the road.

SID: Mom?.

RAY: (SIGHS)Yeah. You see, when I met her, I regretted doin' those girls before her. You see, she was special and I gave her my heart it's true, but I've done that many times before her … there was one thing I could've kept … that one thing that could only be reserved for one person only. The ultimate love gift. But I've already given it away … and I've never shown it, but only God can tell how many times I've beaten myself for it. Even to this day.

_SID JUST SAT THERE LOOKING AT HIS DAD. HE COULD REALLY SEE THE REGRET IN HIS EYES … HIS PARENTS WEREN'T VERY ROMANTIC WITH EACH OTHER, ATLEAST NOT TO HIS KNOWLEDGE, BUT … _

SID: (_GETTING UP)_ Thanks for the advice dad. I'll never forget it.

_RAY GIVES HIS SON A WEAK SMILE BEFORE SID DARTS OFF, IF HE DIDN'T DO THIS HE MIGHT END UP LIKE HIS DAD.  
SURE HE LOST IT TO RACHEL, THAT CAN NEVER BE UNDONE, BUT THERE'S ONE THING THAT CAN BE._

KOY: (OPENING THE DOOR) Yes?.

SID: (PANTING) Hello Mr. Hyerdahl … is Phoebe home?.

KOY:No, they're at the city park. Is there something you want me to tell her.

SID:No it's alright Mr. Hyerdahl. (_RUNS TO THE PARK_) Belated merry Christmas to you sir!.

NADEEN: You know what I think? Maybe we should do the New year countdown in Times square. That would be so romantic.

HELGA: Somebody asked you out?.

NADEEN: (BLUSHING) Peapod thought it would be great if him and I spent the last day of this year there … being each other's kisses for the New year.

RHONDA: That is so romantic! (_NUDGES HELGA_) Wanna go there Helga? Maybe the marriage predictor I used back in the ninth grade might be true.

HELGA: (_RUBBING HER ARM)_ Shut it princess. We're already dating anyway …

RHONDA: No I meant something beyond dating … (S_IGHS_) Think about it, a kiss at the Times square just as the clock strikes twelve.

SID:Times square? Yeah! Yeah! that's an awesome place to celebrate the New year!.

THE GIRLS LET OUT A SHORT SCREAM OF SURPRISE.

CINDY: Sid!. Don't creep up on us like that!.

SID:Sorry Cindy, I … I wanna talk to you.

RHONDA: We'll leave you two alone to chat.

_RHONDA AND THE GIRLS WALK AWAY WITH RHONDA GIVING CINDY A WINK._

SHEENA: (_WHISPERING)_ Do you think he'll do it again?.

HELGA: Sheena, he's in a public park. There's no way he's gonna even try to touch her.

RHONDA: Yeah, maybe Sid does seem a little shallow sometimes but in reality he's not. Harold told me about the love songs he's written.

GIRLS: Sid!

NADEEN: No way!.

RHONDA: Shhh! It's true, get this. He even plays the guitar.

_THE GIRLS CHUCKLE._

PHOEBE:Looks like there's more to Sid than meets the eye.

HELGA: (_SCOFFS)_ You got that right. At least now we know he's more than just a pot head loser.

SID: Times square huh? You and the girls goin'?.

CINDY:Actually it was just Nadeen. I personally prefer watching it all on TV, that way you get a better view of the whole thing, plus, I hate crowded places.

SID: (_LAUGHS NERVOUSLY)_ Right.

CINDY:So, what brings you here Sidney?.

SID: (HIS FACE GETS SERIOUS) Cindy?.

CINDY: Yeah?.

SID: (TAKES A DEEP BREATH) Once again, I'm sorry for trying to cross my boundaries with you like that. I should've known bet-.

_CINDY TAKES HIS HAND BEFORE HE CONTINUES. SHE JUST GIVES HIM A WEAK SMILE TELLING HIM THAT IT'S OK … NOT REALLY, BUT, SHE FORGIVES HIM FOR MANNING UP AND APOLOGIZING … SHE TRUSTED HIM._

_A COLD BREEZE COMES OVER THEM PUSHING CINDY'S HAIR TO HER FACE, SID JUST PUSHES THEM AWAY SMILING WARMLY AT HER._

SID: I meant what I said when I told you I loved you, and truth be told I feel like it's gonna go on like this for the rest of my life. (HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH) And if it ceases to do so then you're free to punish me for the rest of my life if it turns out to be a lie.

CINDY: Do you think it will.

_SID JUST LOOKS DEEPER INTO HER EYES AND SHAKES HIS HEAD._

CINDY:Well I certainly hope not.

_SID LAUGHS._

CINDY:When did you get all poetic?.

SID:Somewhere in my senior year at highschool I guess.

_CINDY FEELS HER INSIDES CRINGE BUT SHE TRIES NOT TO SHOW IT. SENIOR YEAR AT HIGHSCHOOL? THAT'S WHEN HE FIRST STARTED DATING RACHEL!. _

CINDY:And you never really showed it because … ?.

SID: (SHRUGS) I don't like to brag.

_CINDY NUDGES HIS ARM AND SID CHUCKLES._

CINDY:So, we spending New year's eve at your crummy ex's place?.

SID:I got a better idea.

**(MUSIC: SUGABAGES-ABOUT YOU NOW)**

**Author's Note: Yeah the last two lines were a last minute change … let's see what Sidney's got up his sleeve. I kept meaning to write the next chapter ***spoilers alert! Only read on if you're not so curious about the next chap!*** which is called "attack", I thought Iit was gonna be the 8****th**** chapter but as you can see … it's gonna be the 11****th**** instead, don't you love it when things are spontaneous like that? I know I do ;p. Happy Holidays luvies, the next one's hopefully gonna be a Christmas gift you though I've only got three 'commentators' haha, but if you enjoyed it, that's all I need. MUCHOS …ummm 'AMOS' (I MADE THAT UP ;P) anonymous latina, thanks for sticking by my side. **


	11. Chapter 11: Attack I

**Chapter#11:Attack(I).**

ARNOLD: On my roof?.

SID: Yeah! yeah! It'll be awesome! just a party for us and the gang. Please Arnold?. Cindy and I are getting closer together again and if we ever went to Rachel's New year's party God knows what she'll do to ruin it!.

ARNOLD: Rachel?.

SID: Yeah! She called me on Christmas night … a booty call Arnold! Booty call!. I don't know what she's up to! It's like she wants me back again, God knows why!.

ARNOLD: Ok Sid calm down, I'll have the party on my roof. No problem.

SID: (SIGHS IN RELIEF)Thanks man, I owe you.

ARNOLD: (LAUGHS) Don't mention it. Let's meet up with the rest of the gang at bigal's in an hour.

SID: Ok. See ya.

ARNOLD:Bye Sid.

_SID CLOSES HIS PHONE ALMOST JUMPING FROM JOY, 'THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NEW YEAR'S PARTY EVER! AND RACHEL WON'T BE THERE TO RUIN IT. _

RHONDA:A party on your roof?.

ARNOLD: Yeah, Sid's worried that Rachel might do something drastic to ruin Sid and Cindy's relationship if they show up there.

HAROLD: Sid and Cindy are back together again?.

SID: What's up guys?.

RHONDA: Arnold's New year's roof party … and you.

CURLY: And your new girlfriend.

_THE GANG LAUGHS._

NADEEN: Sorry I'm late guys, I had to run an errand.

_SID AND CINDY GIVE EACH OTHER A SMILE AND SHE GOES AND STANDS BESIDE HIM._

NADEEN: (SITTING BESIDE RHONDA) So what's the gathering for?.

RHONDA: We changed venues, party's gonna be at Arnold's.

NADEEN: Why the change?.

HAROLD: Sid's worried that Rachel will do something to break up Sid and Cindy.

_CINDY CHOKES ON THE HOT CHOCLATE SHE WAS DRINKING AND SID LIGHTLY HITS HER BACK AND SCOWLS AT HAROLD WHILE AT THE SAME TIME BLUSHING MADLY._

HELGA: (SMIRKING)This should be interesting.

NADEEN: Didn't you guys see the weather broadcast?. It's gonna be snowing heavily on new year's eve.

STINKY: Wilikers! A blizzard on New year's eve?.

SID: (PANICKING) Oh no! Then that means-

ARNOLD: Calm down Sid, we can have the party inside. There, we got the party issue covered.

CINDY: (COYLY) I'm glad that's settled.

_LATER THAT NIGHT ARNOLD WAS WALKING HELGA HOME. AS THEY PASS BY A STORE SOMEONE THEY THOUGHT THEY'D NEVER COME ACROSS AGAIN._

HELGA: Smitthy?.

SMITTHY: Helga! Hi! It's uh … nice running into you again. (NOTICES ARNOLD) Hello Arnold.

ARNOLD JUST GIVES HIM A NOD.

SMITTHY: _(TRYING TO SOUND CASUAL_) So … you got any plans this New year's eve?.

_HE FEELS LIKE MAKING A FACEPALM._

ARNOLD: (SMILES)We're having a party at my place. You're welcome to join us if you like.

SMITTHY: Thanks for the invitation Arnold … but I think I'll be hanging out with a few friends. Well I gotta go now. Belated Merry Christmas by the way.

HELGA: Same to you Smitthy.

_SMITTHY WALKS AWAY AND ARNOLD AND HELGA CONTINUE ON THEIR WAY._

HELGA: (_LIGHTLY NUDGING HIM_)Love thy enemies?.

ARNOLD: (_CHUCKLES_) Just doin' some extra good deeds before the year ends.

HELGA: (_SCOFFS)_ Like you need any more of those.

_MEANWHILE GERALD WAS WALKING PHOEBE HOME._

PHOEBE: It' so beautiful tonight, so peaceful.

GERALD: (SIGHS) I really miss this place. Who would've guessed I would?.

PHOEBE:I love how we've managed to stay together all these years.

GERALD: Yeah. You know what I miss more than this city?.

PHOEBE: What?.

THEY REACH HER HOUSE.

GERALD: You.

_PHOEBE STARTS BLUSHING._

PHOEBE: Me too Gerald.

ARNOLD: What's wrong?.

_THEY WERE BOTH STANDING BY HELGA'S STOOP._

HELGA:I feel like I forgot something.

GERALD:What did you forget?.

PHOEBE: I'm not sure.

GERALD:Did you forget anything in the park?.

ARNOLD:Is your wallet with you?.

HELGA: No no it's not that …

PHOEBE: I feel that it involves our friends.

HELGA: (SHRIEKS) Omigosh!.

PHOEBE & HELGA: Nadeen's slumber party!.

_THEY BOTH RUSH INTO THEIR HOUSES TO GET THEIR STUFF._

GERALD: (_SHAKING HIS HEAD AND FOLDS HIS ARMS) _You've been spendin' too much time with her, baby I'm worried you'd get as forgetful as she is.

_THE NEXT DAY AT THE BAR._

JEFF: Hey it's the smith-ster!.

SMITTHY:Sorry I'm late guys.

RACHEL:Smitthy! I haven't seen you in a while. I'm havin' this New year's party comin' up, you're invited.

SMITTHY:Cool.

RACHEL:I saw you talking to the football head and his girl last night.

SMITTHY:Yeah we ran into each other, he invited me to this New year's party he's havin' at his place.

RACHEL: What! No way! (SCOFFS) Now everyone's gonna be there! (SINKS IN HER SEAT WITH HER ARMS FOLDED) including Sid.

JEFF:So our plan's off?.

SMITTHY: What plan?.

RACHEL: Nothing!. I've got another plan, we crash his party instead.

WOLFGANG: Awesome! Boy would I love to see the look on that football head's face when he sees us storming in! (LAUGHS).

RACHEL: (_DEVIOUSLY_) It's gonna be a blast.

_SMITTHY OPENS HIS MOUTH TO ASK WHAT THEY WERE PLANNING FOR AGAIN BUT DECIDES NOT TO DOUBTING HE'LL GET ANY ANSWERS. _

RACHEL:Ok, let's order some drinks.

JEFF:I'm broke.

SMITTHY:Don't worry, it's on me tonight.

_SMITTHY CHECKS HIS BACK POCKET FOR HIS WALLET BUT DOESN'T FIND IT._

SMITTHY:Hey, where's my wallet go?.

RACHEL:Maybe it fell somewhere.

THEY LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE TABLE.

SMITTHY:I think it's in my car. I'll go check.

WOLFGANG: (GETS UP) I gotta take a whizz.

_WHEN THEY LEAVE._

JEFF:So, how are you planning on ruining the party?.

RACHEL:Oh just spiking the punch is enough to avert everyone's attention. Sid gets buzzed really quickly so I won't have trouble having him all to myself.

JEFF:What about his girlfriend?.

RACHEL: (_SLAMMING HER HANDS ON THE TABLE_) She's not his girlfriend Jeff!

_EVERYONE IN HE BAR LOOKS AT THEM BUT THEN RESUME WHAT THEY WERE DOING._

RACHEL: _(SINKS INTO HER SEAT AND SCOFFS)_ That girl looks like a prude. I doubt she's had a drink before.

JEFF:So is she hot?.

RACHEL:Girls don't do much for me Jeff.

JEFF:Come on Rachel, I'm serious!. I'm not gonna go with your plan if she's some butt ugly chick.

RACHEL:You're gonna go with the plan Jeff or else you don't get paid! Got it?.

_MEANWHILE._

_SHE DOEN'T KNOW WHAT MADE HER FEET TAKE HER THERE, SHE VOLUNTEERED TO GET SOME EXTRA GROCERIES FOR NADEEN BUT SHE ENDED UP HERE INSTEAD.  
IT WAS THE LAST PLACE SHE WANTED TO GO TO, AND YET … SHE FELT NOSTALGIC ABOUT IT._

_CINDY SMILED INWARDLY AS SHE SAW THE MARKS ON MAMA WANDA'S OLD APPARTMENT DOOR. ETCHED ON IT WERE CINDY AND EDDIE'S NAMES, SHE REMEMBERS HOW SHE WANTED TO SEE IF SHE COULD GROW TALLER THAN HIM WHEN SHE'S 'ALL GROWN UP'._

_UNFORTUNATELY THAT NEVER HAPPENED. _

_'I DOUBT YOU EVER WILL' TAUNTED A TWENTY YEAR OLD EDDIE.'EVEN WHEN I TURN 70'_

_'YES I WILL, YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!' HER SIX YEAR OLD SELF BETTED._

_SHE LOOKS AT THE NEXT DOOR APPARTMENT, HER OLD 'HOME'. THAT WAS UNTIL THINGS WENT DOWNHILL THIRTEEN YEARS AGO. HE LOST HIS JOB AND STARTED DRINKING, SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND LEFT THEM.  
SHE'S ALWAYS TRIED JUSTIFYING HER MOTHER'S ABANDONING OF HER, BUT SHE NEVER WAS ABLE TO._

_'HOW COULD YOU?' CINDY FOUND HERSELF WHISPERING ANGRILY, HER FISTS CLENCHING AS ANGER BOILED INSIDE OF HER. _

_AS SHE STEPPED OUT OF THE OLD BUILDING TO WALK BACK TO HELGA'S PLACE, SHE TOOK ONE MORE LOOK AT IT.  
THE BUILDING WAS SET FOR DEMOLITION THE NEXT WEEK._

CINDY: Well good riddance.

_'CINDY' A DESPICABLE VOICE WOKE HER FROM HER THOUGHTS._

_SHE SEES AN OLD,WASTED, HOMELESS MAN LIMPING TOWARDS HER._

CINDY:Who are you?.

_SHE TOOK ON A DEFENSIVE FORM JUST INCASE, HOW'D HE KNOW HER NAME?._

CINDY'S DAD:Don't you remember me? It's daddy.

CINDY: (SHOCKED) Dad!.

CINDY'S DAD: (_CHUCKLES_) Haven't heard that in a long while. (_GRABBING HER WRIST_.) Ever since you left with that filthy nigger!.

_SHE TWISTS HER ARM TOWARDS HIS THUMB FREEING HER EASILY FOM HIS CLUTCH._

CINDY:Look who's talking!.

CINDY'S DAD: (_SCOFFS_) Looks like he hasn't raised you well. I'm not surprised, what do you expect from a bunch off-

CINDY: Shut up!.

_CINDY'S DAD DROPS HIS BOTTLE AND GRABS BOTH HER ARMS PINNING HER TO THE WALL._

CINDY'S DAD: We've got a lot of catching up to do.

_THE SMELL OF ALCOHOL IN HIS BREATH WAS SO STRONG IT WAS ALMOST INTOXICATING._

CINDY: You disgust me.

_SHE KNEED HIM IN THE NUTS BEFORE GRABBING HIM BY THE COLLAR AND THOWING HIM AWAY WITH ALL HER MIGHT.  
HE LETS OUT A LOUD GROAN AS HIS BACK HITS A LIGHT POLE._

_SHE FELT HER ADRENALINE RUSH AND HER KNEES ALMOST BUCKLE FROM THE FEAR, BUT SHE COULDN'T BACK DOWN._

_HE GETS UP CUSSING AT HER AND READY TO ATTACK HER, SHE FINDS A WOODEN STICK LYING IN THE GROUND AND GRABS IT._

_SHE GETS READY TO HIT HIM WITH IT AS HE CHARGES TOWARDS WHEN A HUGE FIGURE RUSHES FROM BEHIND HER AND TOWARDS HER FATHER GRABBING HIM AND SLAMMING HIM AGAINST THE WALL._

_CINDY CALMS DOWN AS SHE SEES HER FATHER COLLAPSE ON THE GROUND, SHE DROPS THE STICK AND LOOKS AT HER 'HERO'._

CINDY: (_TRYING TO CATCH HER BREATH_) Torvald?.

TORVALD: (_SMILING WEAKLY AT HER AS HE WALKS TOWARDS HER_) You haven't changed much.

_SHE LEANS AGAINST HIM AND HUGS HIM BY THE WAIST, SHE COULD ONLY DO THAT SINCE THE GUY WAS PRACTICALLY A GIANT.  
HER HEAD FEELS LIGHT AS SHE TRIED TO UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPENED._

CINDY: (_ALMOST SOBBING_)I'm so glad to see you again.

TORVALD_: (LIGHTLY PATS HER ON THE HEAD_)Me too.

_CINDY NODS HER HEAD TRYING TO HOLD HER TEARS._

TORVALD: (SMILES)Still good at holding back your tears I see.

CINDY LETS GO OF HIM AND FACES HIM.

CINDY: (_TAKES A DEEP BREATH_)I'm not weak.

TORVALD: Crying doesn't make you weak. That's why women outlive men.

CINDY: (G_IGGLES_) You still live around here?.

TORVALD: Right across the street from here.

CINDY: That's how you saw me?.

TORVALD:Actually I heard you shouting.

_SHE LOOKS AT HER FATHER LYING SENSELESS N THE GROUND._

CINDY:I heard of dads and daughters fighting but this … we probably beat the cake with this fight.

TORVALD: (TAKES OUT HIS PHONE)We should call the meds just in case.

_HE CALLS THE PARAMEDICS AND GIVES THEM THE ADRESS AND DETAILS._

TORVALD: (_ENDS THE CALL_)Let's go.

CINDY:Are we just gonna leave him like that?.

TORVALD:If the meds see the damage you caused to him, you'll be labeled the attacker instead.

CINDY:But he attacked me first!.

TORVALD: Regardless, at least you're still standing on your feet. You know it works here. Now lemme drop you home. What are you doing here at this time of the night? Don't you know it's dangerous, especially for a young girl like you?.

CINDY: I .. I dunno. I went to get some groceries but instead I found myself here.

TORVALD: (GIVES HER A WEAK SMILE) Come on now.

**THEY START WALKING AWAY.**

TORVALD:You and nose boy still dating?.

CINDY: (**GIGGLES)**Yes we are. Actually we just recently dated.

TORVALD:What made you go back to that loser anyway? The boy's a pothead for cryin' out loud!.

CINDY: He isn't any more. He quit years ago.

TORVALD: Well whaddya know? People do change.

CINDY: Actually they just improve … or worsen. In his case, he improved.

**(MUSIC:BARLOW GIRL-TEARS FALL)**

**Author's Note: I love this chapter! I've been waiting for it for so long, though I've made a few changes which I'll explain in the second part of this chap. Hope you liked it as much as I did, and if you didn't that's ok, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Happy holidays everyone! God bless!. n-n **


	12. Chapter 12:Attack II

**Chapter#12:Attack(II)**

ARNOLD: Guys! I'm glad you could make it.

_SID AND CINDY ENTER THE PARTY HAND IN HAND. THEY'VE EVEN COME THAT WAY.  
BOTH OF THEM WEARING BLACK MAKING THEIR PALE COMPLEXIONS EVEN PALER. _

SID: Hey Arnold.

_THEY HEAR HAROLD LAUGH INSIDE FOLLOWED BY RHONDA SCREAMING, FOLLOWED BY A 'WHOOPS' FROM HAROLD, FOLLOWED BY A 'REMEMBER WHEN SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS HAPPENED?' BY CURLY. _

ARNOLD: (SIGHS) I'm gonna go see what's going on.

SID AND CINDY COME INSIDE AS ARNOLD LEAVES, SHE TAKES IN THE ATMOSPHERE.

CINDY:Haven't been here for a long while.

PHOEBE:Cindy.

_PHOEBE WAVES AT HER TO COME OVER._

SID:I'll be with Stinky and the guys.

CINDY:Sure. Hey girls, I heard Rhonda scream what happened?.

SHEENA:Harold tripped Iggy and he accidentally spilled his punch on Rhonda's fur coat.

CINDY:I see. Where's Helga?.

PHOEBE:They have a last minute family reunion at her place.

CINDY:Last minute family reunion?.

PHOEBE:Her Sister Olga just came to hillwood to show her parents who've come back from their Hawaii vacation her new boyfriend.

CINDY: Aha. So that means she's not coming?.

NADEEN:Trust me Cindy, Helga wouldn't miss a party at Arnold's place for the world.

_HELGA COMES STUMBLING TOWARDS THEM._

HELGA:I heard that.

LILA:Helga! We're just ever so glad you could make it!.

HELGA: (_SARCASTICALLY SAYING WHILE TAKING OFF HER JACKET)_ Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world.

NADEEN: (_WHISPERING TO CINDY_) Told ya.

PHOEBE:Why do you say it so sarcastically?.

HELGA:I didn't say it so sarcastically.

STINKY:So you Cindy back together as a couple again Sid?.

SID:Yeah I guess.

PARK:What are you gonna do when she goes back to her town?.

SID:Uh …

GERALD:You at least talked to each other about it right?.

SID:No, I dunno I don't think she wants to talk about it.

IGGY: Maybe she thinks the same way as you do. I think you should make the first move.

SID: You really think so?.

EUGENE: He's right Sid, go for it. What've you got to lose.

GERALD:So what's gonna be man?.

SID: (LOOKS AT CINDY WHO WAS BUSY CHATTING WITH THE GIRLS) I'll give it a try.

RHONDA:It's like the same nightmare all over again.

PHOEBE:Maybe it's God getting back at you for wearing genuine animal fur, didn't you think of that Rhonda?.

RHONDA:Whatever.

TORVALD:Hey there squelcher .

CINDY HEARS TORVALD'S VOICE AND FINDS HIM DOING A HEADLOCK ON SID.

CINDY:Torvald! You came!.

TORVALD: (LETS GO OF SID)Oh hey Cindy .Where's Arnold?.

JOEY:He went to help Rhonda wash off the stain from her fur coat.

TORVALD: Ok then, I'll be at the snacks table(GRABS SID ASIDE)She told me you were clean, you better be!.

SID:Don't worry man I'm clean! Honest!.

_TORVALD WALKS AWAY TO THE SNACKS TABLE. SID WATCHES AS HE DISSAPEARS INTO THE CROWD AND GRABS CINDY'S HAND AND WALKS AWAY TO A QUIETER CORNER._

CINDY:What is it Sid?.

SMITTHY:Hi Helga.

HELGA:Smitthy! Hi! So you took Arnold's invitation after all.

SMITTHY:Yeah. Where is he by the way?.

HELGA SEES HIM HEAD TO THE KITCHEN.

HELGA:In the kitchen.

_WOLFGANG, JEFF, RACHEL AND A COUPLE OF HER FRIENDS ARE ACROSS THE STREET FROM ARNOLD'S HOUSE._

WOLFGANG:So when do we go in?.

RACHEL:Now.

WOLFGANG:What if he doesn't let us in?.

RACHEL:He has to, he stole my party from me! And knowing the goody-goody he is, I'm sure he'll feel guilty about it and let us in anyway.

_THEY KNOCK ON THE DOOR._

ERNIE:I'll get it.

WOLFGANG: Awesome! It's the midget!.(PUSHES PAST ERNIE ALONG WITH THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS).

ERNIE:Hmph!.

_THE LIVING ROM WAS ALREADY DARK AS EVERYONE WAS DANCING AND LOUD MUSIC WAS BURSTING OUT OF THE STEREOS. NO ONE REALLY NOTICED THEM COME IN._

RACHEL: (SMIRKING)Perfect.

JEFF:So which one's Cindy agan?.

_RACHEL SCANS THE ROOM AND SPOTS HER TALKING TO SID IN THE CORNER._

RACHEL:There, that girl talking with Sid.

JEFF: (_LETS OUT A WHISTLE)_ Damn she's fine! A little conservative, but fine!.

RACHEL: (GRABS HIS ARM) Now you don't ever mention my name, not to her or anyone else in this party, got it?.

SID:It's pretty warm in here, you need me to get you some punch?.

CINDY:Sure. Thanks.

_SID GOES OVER TO THE SNACKS TABLE AND JEFF SEES IT AS A CUE FOR HIM TO WALK UP TO HER._

JEFF:Hi.

CINDY: … hi.

JEFF: (_HANDS HER A CUP OF PUNCH_) Want a drink?.

CINDY: (_GETTING CAUTIOUS_) Uh no thanks, my boyfriend went to get me some.

JEFF:Oh! You have a- I'm sorry, I thought you were on your own. (PUTS OUT HIS HAND) I'm Jim.

CINDY: (SHAKES HIS HAND) Cindy.

_'CINDY?' SMITTHY THOUGHT HE HEARD SOMEONE SAY HER NAME, HE LOOKS AROUND TO SEE IF HE COULD MAKE OUT WHO SHE WAS BUT JEFF AND CINDY WERE WELL HIDDEN BEHIND THE DANCING CROWD._

_SID POURS SOME PUNCH IN THE SECOND CUP BEFORE HE FELT A HAND SLIDING DOWN HIS BACK, HE TURNS AROUND SMILING THINKING IT WAS CINDY._

SID: Oh , Rachel.

RACHEL: (COYLY)Hey there apple cider. Wanna dance?.

SID:Uh no, I gotta get to Cindy, gotta give her her drink.

RACHEL:Oh! You mean you and her-? I see.

SID:Yeah we're … together. Well I gotta get going now.

_'NOT FOR LONG' SHE SAID IN HER MIND AS SHE WATCHED HIM DISSAPEAR INTO THE CROWD._

_JEFF SEES SID COMING TOWARDS THEM._

JEFF:Well I gotta go to my friends now Cindy, nice meeting ya.

CINDY:You too Jim.

SID:Who was that guy Cind's?.

CINDY:Some guy named Jim. (TAKES HER DRINK FROM HIS HAND)

SID:He wasn't hitting on you was he?.

CINDY: (_SMILING)_Not after I told him I had a boyfriend.

SID: (_BLUSHES BUT THEN SMILES_)Cool. Let's sit down on the couch over there, you shouldn't drink while you're standing it's not healthy.

_SHE COULD FEEL HER HEART DANCING._

_A NEW SONG STARTS PLAYING AND HOOTS AND HOLLERS FILL THE ROOM._

CINDY:Omigosh! I remember this song! … doesn't matter who I know or what I … it's Stacie orrico's 'I cold be the one'!. Man I love this song!.

SID: (LAUGHS) Yeah I remember, you kept replaying it over and over on your mp3.

CINDY: It's funny they play a gospel song for a dance.

SID: Well it's pretty upbeat.

CINDY: You're right(SIGHS)I looked up to her. But her last album was a bit off. It was like she did a total 360 especially the way she dressed. I mean it's not as revealing but I remember when she said that a girl shouldn't show too much skin just to be noticed.

_SID JUST LOOKED AT HER AMAZED._

CINDY:Oh! Sorry, there I go again chatting away …

SID: No no, I understand how you feel. (REMEMBERS MONKEYMAN).

CINDY: (_GIVES HIM A WEAK SMILE AND THEN LOOKS AWAY_)Sid?.

SID:Yeah?.

CINDY:I'm sorry I can't dance with you, I mean, if I wasn't such a lousey dancer I-.

SID:Hey it's alright. Besides, I like sitting here with you and just talk.

CINDY:You a great dancer. I remember when I first saw you dance at Rhonda's Christmas party five years ago.

SID: (JOKINGLY)I'm that good huh?.

CINDY:You were 'boss'.

SID:You should start hanging out less with Helga. You almost sound like her now.

CINDY LAUGHS.

LILA:Hello you two lovebirds. Cindy, I need a dance partner just ever so much, would you mind lending me Sid for a while.

CINDY: (TO SID)Told ya . (TURNING BACK TO LILA)Sure you can have him.

SID:You sure?.

CINDY:Sure I'm sure.

_SID DRINKS WHAT'S LEFT OF HIS PUNCH AND GIVES CINDY A KISS ON HER CHEEK WHICH TAKES HER BY SRPRISE.  
SHE GIVES HIM A SHY SMILE WHICH HE RETURNS BEFORE GOING TO DANCE WITH LILA._

LILA:That was ever so sweet of you Sid.

SID: (LAUGHS)Thanks.

CINDY FINISHES HER DRINK BUT THEN SUDDENLY FEELS LIGHT HEADED.

CINDY:Woah.

JEFF:Hey Rachel, I think she's a bit buzzed now.

RACHEL: (SMIRKS) Told you she was a prude.

_JEFF HEADS OVER TO HER._

_SID ALSO STARTS TO FEEL A LITTLE WOOZY._

LILA:What's wrong Sid?.

SID:I … I dunno,I guess it's 'cuz it's really warm in here. I think I'm getting dehydrated.

_HE TRIES TO CHECK ON CINDY BUT EVERYTHING LOOKS LIKE A BLUR TO HIM NOW._

LILA:Here let me help you get something to drink. (SHE FINDS A CHAIR AND HELPS HIM SIT ON IT). I'll get you some water.

_RACHEL DECIDES TO GO OVER TO SID._

RACHEL: (COYLY)Hey Sid, you ok?.

_HE COULD ONLY SEE A BLUR OF WHOEVER'S STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM, HE NOTICES THE CUP IN HER HAND THINKING IT WAS THE WATER THAT LILA SAID SHE'D GET HIM._

SID: That was fast, thanks(GRABS THE CUP)

_AS SOON AS HE DRINKS IT HE GETS EVEN MORE BUZZED._

RACHEL: (SMIRKS)Perfect.

JEFF:Hey Cindy, what's wrong?.

CINDY:I dunno … my head feels so … heavy.

JEFF:Here lemme help you up.

_SHE FEELS HERSELF GETTING TIPSY AND FALLS INTO JEFF'S ARMS. HE SMIRKS. 'PERFECT'._

_GERALD WAS BUSY DANCING WITH PHOEBE WHEN HE NOTICES RACHEL CLINGING TO A BUZZED SID AS THEY GO UPSTAIRS._

PHOEBE:What's wrong Gerald?.

GERALD:Where's Rachel draggin' Sid to?.

_MEANWHILE._

_SMITTHY WAS BUSY LOOKING FOR HELGA TO ASK HER ABOUT WHO CINDY WAS, SENSING THAT SOMETHING WAS UP THAT HE DIDN'T NOTICE JEFF AND CINDY CLIMBING UP THE STAIRS._

**Author's Note:dun dundun dun! What's gonna happen to Sid and Cindy? Will someone stop Rachel and Jeff before it's too late?. Tune in for Attack(III). Happy holidays!.**


	13. Chapter 13:Attack III

**Chapter#13:Attack (III)**

_RACHEL LOCKS THE DOOR AND STARTS WALKING OVER TO SID WHO WAS SITTING ON THE BED._

RACHEL: I've missed this so much.

SID: huh?.

_HE COULD ONLY SEE A BLUR OF THE GIRL STANDING INFRONT OF HIM. BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT HER DARK HAIR AND THE WAY SHE LOOKED IN THE DIM LIGHT THAT REMINDED HIM OF A FAMILIAR SETTING.  
HE SMILED AND PLACED HIS HAND ON HER CHEEK. SHE THEN SAT ON HIS LAP AND STATRTED KISSING HIS NECK FEVERISHLY AND HIS HANDS AUTOMATICALLY SNAKED AROUND HER WAIST MAKING HER LET OUT A MOAN._

WOLFGANG: Ok baby, this room's empty.

_HE AND THE GIRL WITH HIM ALMOST GET IN THE ROOM WHEN HE SEES A STRUGGLINGDRUNK CINDY TRYING TO MAKE JEFF LET GO OF HER._

JEFF:Oh come on beautiful you're gonna like this as much I will.

CINDY: Let me … go!... I …I want Sid … I don't want … you.

JEFF: There's no use resisting, I'm never letting you go till I have a piece of you.

WOLFGANG: (_TO THE GIRL)_You wait in the room, I'll be there in a sec. (_WALKS OVER TO JEFF)_Hey Jeff! You heard her, let her go!.

JEFF:Stay out of this Wolfgang.

_HELGA POURS HERSELF SOME PUNCH AND ALMOST DRINKS IT WHEN A BUZZED JOEY WALKS INFRONT OF HER AND TRIPS._

HELGA:Great.

_SHE POURS THE PUNCH BACK INTO THE BOWL AND CARRIES THE BOWL TO THE KITCHEN TILL SMITTHY STOPS HER._

SMITTHY: Helga! There you are I need to ask you about someone.

HELGA: Not now Smitthy, I gotta drain this spiked punch before anyone else drinks it.

VERONICA: Brainy!.

_ARNOLD STOPS THE MUSIC AND TURNS THE LIGHT BACK ON TO FIND BRAINY LYING ON THE GROUND HIS FACE RED AND COUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY._

HELGA: Ronnie what's wrong with Brainy!.

VERONICA: (SOBBING)I dunno he just … he just suddenly fell on the floor and started coughing so much!.

ARNOLD:I'm calling the meds.

HELGA: (_HANDING SMITTHY THE BOWL_) Put this in the kitchen.

SMITTHY:Sure.

HELGA: (_SEES THE PLASTIC CUP NEXT TO HIM)_ Did he drink the punch?.

_VERONICA NODS HER HEAD TEARS STILL STREAMING DOWN HER EYES._

HELGA:Perfect.

VERONICA:What's wrong?.

HELGA:It's ok Ronnie, he'll be ok. Just, let's just get him on the couch.

_SMITTHY WAS WALKING TO THE KITCHEN WHEN HE SEES WOLFGANG SUCKERPUNCH JEFF._

WOLFGANG:You want another round of this?.

JEFF:No no! I give up. I'm outta here!.

JEFF RUSHES DOWN THE STAIRS PAST SMITTHY. HE PUTS DOWN THE PUNCH BOWL AND HEADS OVER TO WOLFGANG AND CINDY.

SMITTHY:Hey Wolfgang what just happened?.

WOLFGANG:Here, take this girl. I gotta go.

_HE RUSHES INTO THE ROOM AND LOCKS IT._

_MR HYUNH WALKS OVER TO HIS ROOM BUT FINDS IT LOCKED._

MR. HYUNH:Hey! Tast my rohm! Get out oh it you crreepps!.

_SMITTHY HELPS CINDY WALK DOWN THE STAIRS._

CINDY:Sidney?.

_SMITTHY SEES HER BLUE EYES AND REALIZES SHE MATCHES THE SAME DESCRIPTION OF THE GIRL HE HEARD JEFF TALKING ABOUT WITH RACHEL._

SMITTHY:No I'm Smitthy, don't worry I'll take to … whoever that is. You'll be ok.

_TWO FIGURES ARE BREATHING HEAVILY LYING ON THE BED UNDER THE COVERS.  
SHE'S MANGED TO TAKE OUT EVERY BIT OF CLOTHING FROM HIS BODY AND HER UPPER BODY TO GO WITH IT._

_SHE SMILES AND PLACES HE HAND ON HIS CHEEK._

RACHEL:I don't know why I even let go of you. You were way more fun to be with than the shallow losers I've been with.

_HE PLACES HIS HAND ON TOP OF HERS AND LOOKS DEEPLY INTO HER EYES._

SID: Cindy …

RACHEL: (_GETS UP)_ Cindy?.

_SHE GETS OFF THE BED CUSSING AT HIM, PUTS ON HER TOP AND SLAMS THE DOOR BEHIND HER, LEAVING SID LYING ON THE BED TOTALLY CLUELESS ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED._

_AS SOON AS SMITTHY CAME DOWNSTAIRS RACHEL RUSHED PAST HIM AND TO THE FRONT DOOR SLAMMING IT BEHIND HER.  
HE SAW A COUPLE OF PARAMEDICS RUSH BRAINY TO THE AMBULANCE PARKED OUTSIDE AND ARNOLD AND HELGA FOLLOW BEHIND._

_ARNOLD: Gerald make sure everyone goes back home._

_GERALD:You got it man._

_SMITTHY:Hey what's going on?._

_GERALD:There's something with Brainy … what are you doin' with Cindy?. _

_SMITTHY:_So she's Cindy. Some guy was forcing her to go to this room with him but Wolfgang stopped him.

GERALD:Wolfgang?.

_PHOEBE: Oh dear Cindy! (TAKES CINDY FROM HIM)_What happened to her?.

SMITTHY:I think she drank some of the spiked punch.

PHOEBE:Oh dear, come on Cindy I'll make you some coffee.

CINDY:But I don't like coffee … where's Sidney?.

SMITTHY:I'll go look for him. How does he look like?.

CINDY:He's tall …. Hand-sooome (GIGGLES) pale-

GERALD_: (CUTTING HER OFF_ )And he's got a _peculiar_ nose.

SMITTHY:Ok.

_SMITTHY'S FIRST INSTINCT WAS TO LOOK UPSTAIRS IN THE ROOMS._

GERALD: Alright people! Party's over! Sorry guys … come on now.

_SMITTHY FINDS MR. HYUNH STILL KNOCKING ON HIS BEDROOM DOOR._

MR. HYUNH:So ah you leaving my rom or should I come in-side?.

SMITTHY:Uh mister, how long have you been knockin' on that door.

MR. HYUNH:Foh about maybe half an awah.

SMITTHY:I think they've already left, you should enter to your room through the fire escape ladder.

_SMITTHY OPENS THE DOORS OF EACH ROOM BEING CAREFUL NOT TO LOOK DIRECTLY INCASE THERE WERE A FEWLOVERS HAVING ANY 'PRIVATE MOMENTS'._

HE FINALLY FINDS SID.

SMITTHY:Ok that's one peculiar looking nose. Hey! Hey! You Sid?.

SID: Ugh, what happened? (_PULLS AWAY THE COVERS_)

SMITTHY:Woah! (_COVERS HIS EYES_) Ok! first get some clothes on man!.

SID: What? _(LOOKS UNDER THE COVERS THEN __GIVES SMITTHY A SHOCKED GLANCE)._

SMITTHY:Don't even think of it!.

SID:Then who stripped me like this? (_PLACES HIS HAND ON HIS HEAD) _Ugh! And why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?.

SMITTHY:Someone spiked the punch, you were probably having drunk sex.

SID:Drunk sex! With who? _(HIS EYES GET WIDE)_ Oh no! Cindy! Did I do it with her?.

SMITTHY:I don't think so, Jeff was trying to force her to do it wit- just get some clothes on first!.

SID: Jeff?.

_SMITTHY STANDS BY THE DOOR LOOKING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION._

SMITTHY:Yeah, I'm not sure who spiked the punch but I'm sure he gave her some and she probably got buzzed from drinking it.

SID:But Cindy's a cautious person, she'd never take a drink from a stranger, especially at a part- Unless! Omigosh! I gave her some punch … we both probably got buzzed from that_.(CLENCHING HIS FISTS THEN GRABBING HIS CLOTHES)_ He's gonna pay for this!.

_HELGA, ARNOLD AND VERONICA WERE STANDING OUTSIDE THE ER, IT'S BEEN ALMOST AN HOUR NOW._

HELGA: (_CHECKING HER WATCH_)It's 11.37pm.

_VERONICA WAS STILL SOBBING._

HELGA:Hey, it's gonna be fine, he's gonna be alright you know Brainy. If he could survive my punches I'm sure he'll make it through this. The guy's a fighter.

_GERALD AND PHOEBE REACH THEM._

PHOEBE:How's Brainy?.

_THE DOCTOR STEPS OUT OF THE E.R. AND EVERYONE STANDS UP READY TO HEAR THE NEWS._

VERONICA:What is it doctor?.

HELGA:Is he gonna make it?.

DOCTOR:He's doing good now. So, can any of you tell me what exactly happened?.

VERONICA:We were just dancing and then he got a little thirsty so I got him some punch a-

HELGA:Ronnie the punch's spiked!.

VERONICA:Oh no! I didn't know that! Honest. (_STARTS SOBBING. HELGA RUBS HER BACK)._

DOCTOR:Is he on some kind of medication?.

VERONICA:Yes.

DOCTOR:Well then I guess the alcohol on the 'spiked' punch had reacted with his medication. Do you know the name of the medicine or medicines he takes?.

LILA:Are you feeling better now?.

CINDY:( NODS) mmhmm … my heeead reallllly hurts and I still feeeeel a little tipsss-y..

_SHE SEES SID ENTER THE KITCHEN._

CINDY: Sidney!

_AS SOON AS HE SITS BESIDE HER SHE HUGS HIM AND LAYS HER HEAD ON HIS CHEST._

SID: It's ok.(_HUGGING HER BACK_)Did he hurt you? Did Jeff hurt you?. (_KISSES HER HEAD_).

CINDY:No … Wolfgang kinda helped me.

SID:Wolfgang?.

CINDY:ya-aha, he (_GIGGLES_)ss-sucker puncheddd him … _(CHUCKLES_) You shudda seen it. Wait a minute … he said his nnname wass jimmy.

SID: (_RUNNING HIS FINGERS THROUGH HER HAIR_) He lied. But I'll get him for this (_KISSES HER FOREHEAD)_Don't worry.

_CINDY GIVES HIM A WEAK SMILES BEFORE LAYING HER HEAD ON HIS CHEST AGAIN AND INSTANTLY FALLS ASLEEP._

_THE CLOCK FINALLY STRIKES TWELVE AND WHILE MOST OF THE AMERICANS WERE CELEBRATING, THAT WASN'T THE CASE FOR MOST OF THE GANG._

_VERONICA WAS SITTING BY A SLEEPING BRAINY'S BEDSIDE HOLDING HIS HAND AND GIVING IT A KISS WHILE TRYING HARD TO SUPRESS HER TEARS._

_ARNOLD, GERALD, PHOEBE AND HELGA WERE AT THE ALTAR PRAYNIG FOR BRAINY.  
THE REST OF THE GANG JOIN THEM SHORTLY._

_JOEY WAS SUFFERING FROM A HANGOVER._

_LILA THROWS A THROW ON SID AND CINDY WHO WERE STILL SITTING IN THE KITCHEN, FAST ASLEEP IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS.  
SMITTHY CHECKS ON THEM ONE LAST TIME BEFORE BIDDING LILA GOODBYE._

_THIS WAS ONE MESSED UP NEW YEAR'S DAY … AND SOMEONE'S SURE GOING TO PAY FOR IT. _

**(MUSIC:BARLOW GIRL-SING ME A LOVE SONG)**

**Author's note: Yeah this one's a little short. But I really need to be working on my English paper now. Merry Christmas everyone!. n-n**


	14. Chapter 14:Pay

**Chapter#14:Pay**

_'HE'S AWAKE NOW!, HE'S OK! THANKS FOR YOUR PRAYERS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!'_

_HELGA SMILES AT THE TEXT MESSAGE FROM VERONICA THE NEXT MORNING, SHE COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP, WHO COULD ANYWAY? CINDY WAS ALMOST RAPED AND BRAINY ALMOST DIED IN WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MOST JOYOUS DAY OF THE YEAR!._

_IT WAS 7AM ALREADY AND ANOTHER TEXT MESSAGE CAME. IT WAS ARNOLD ASKING ABOUT BRAINY, SHE DECIDES TO GIVE HIM A CALL._

ARNOLD: Helga?.

HELGA: How's it going football head? Had any sleep?.

ARNOLD: (_SIGHS_) No. Did you?.

HELGA:I guess I dozed off for a couple of minutes … I couldn't stop thinking about the whole 'New year party' turned 'mess fest'. How are Sid and Cindy doing?.

_SINCE SID AND CINDY WERE A LITTLE KNOCKED OUT TO BE ABLE TO GO HOME ARNOLD LET THEM STAY OVER, THE GANG HAVEN'T RETURNED TO THEIR HOMES TILL TWO IN THE MORNING. _

ARNOLD: They're good. Cindy just had breakfast and Sid went out for a walk. How's Brainy doing? Heard anything from Ronnie?.

CINDY: (IN THE BACKGROUND)Tell Helga I said hi Arnold.

ARNOLD: (CHUCKLES) You heard that pinkie?.

HELGA: (LAUGHS)Yeah, tell her I said hi back. Ronnie just sent me a text message telling me he's finally awake.

ARNOLD: That's good to hear.

HELGA: We should do something about the sucker that started all this. Rachel's first on my list.

ARNOLD: I'm with you, I'll tell the gang to meet up at Bigal's this afternoon after lunch.

HELGA:Cool, hey I'm coming over to check on Cindy.

AT BIGAL'S

CINDY: (_SLAMMING HER MUG OF HOT CHOCLATE ON THE TABLE) _Wait'll I get on my hands on that pig!.

RHONDA: I just don't get why he'd want to get laid with Cindy, I mean, sure she's pretty but there were a lot of wild chicks who'd be easy to get. Why the prude?.

HELGA: We always want what we can't have princess, it's called human nature.

PHOEBE: I think he's an acquaintance of Rachel's, Gerald saw her dragging Sid and him approaching Cindy a couple of times during the party before the whole mess happened.

GERALD: And I'm gonna make a wild guess that _she_ spiked the punch to make it easier to deal with Sid, and Jeff was probably a distraction so Cindy wouldn't notice Sid gone for long.

SID: (_RUBBING HIS TEMPLES)_ Ugh! I can't believe I had drunk sex with her!, I mean what does she want from me now?.

CINDY: (_GROANS)_ And the alcohol's worsening my depression.

RHONDA: Good thing you weren't on any medication, otherwise you'd end up like Brainy. How is he doing now by the way?.

HELGA: He's good, woke up from his semi-coma this morning.

SHEENA: You've already been suffering from depression Cindy? Even before the party?.

CINDY: I have these depression spells that come and go, they don't usually last for more than a week.

SID: (_PLACING HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER)_ You never told me you suffered from depression.

CINDY: _(LOOKS DOWN_) It wasn't much of a big deal, plus, just talking about it makes me feel more depressed.

SID: (_RAISES HER CHIN_) It _is _a big deal, no more hiding anything from me again ok?.

_SHE GIVES HIM A WEAK SMILE AS HE LEANS IN TO KISS HER FOREHEAD._

HELGA: (_SARCASTICALLY SAYING WITH FOLDED ARMS AND HALF LIDDED EYES_) How romantic.

_LILA ELBOWS HER. _

HELGA: (_LOUDLY WHISPERING_) Ow!.

PARK: Did you try calling her Sid?.

SID: I called her but she wouldn't answer, I went over to her house this morning but no one would come to open the door.

GERALD: Man! that chick's as slippery as a snake!.

PHOEBE: Actually that's a common misconception Gerald, snakes are covered in dry scales, hence not making them slippery.

GERALD: (_FLIRTILY)_ Whatever you say babe.

STINKY: No one would come an' open the door fer ya Sid? Y'mean she lives on her own?.

RHONDA: Did you see her moving in the house?.

SID: I think I saw her shadow moving in her room behind the curtains. I kept calling out to her but never replied so I left thinking she might call the police and frame me.

PEAPOD: So what do we do about her now?.

HELGA: I got a plan. (_STARTS RUBBING HER HANDS DEVIOUSLY)_

PHOEBE: (_ROLLS HER EYES_) Oh boy.

HELGA: What?.

PHOEBE: No offense Helga, but all your 'plans' seem to always … come short.

HELGA: What's your point?.

NADEEN: She means that you _suck_ at coming up with plans to destroy your enemies, even to this day.

HELGA: Oh yeah? Does anyone _else_ here have a better plan?.

HAROLD: (_SCRATCHES HIS HEAD AND COMES UP WITH AN IDEA)_ Hey I got it! How about we barge into her house by breaking down her front door and then pull her out and torture her till she fesses up?.

HELGA: I figured. So listen up! We all go undercover and spy on her, we find out the places she hangs out at most of the time and allot a couple of kids to stay there and wait till she shows up. They call the rest of the gang and we all gang up on her, as soon as she sees that she's surrounded and there's no way to escape she'll be bound to spill the beans!.

CURLY: Excellent plan Helga!, I'm with you all the way. (_RUBS HIS HANDS DEVIOUSLY)_ Finally! Something to spice up our boring holiday routine!.

SID: (_LOOKING AT HER WITH HALF LIDDED EYES_) Curly's not gonna be a part of it I hope.

HELGA: He is, we're gonna need all the help we can get.

_SID ROLLS HIS EYES._

HELGA: You're gonna have to sit this one out blue eyes.

CINDY: What? Why me?.

HELGA: I know how you can snap sometimes, you make Curly seem sane. Even I can't control you when you go ballistic!.

CURLY: Hey! I'll have you know Helga, I've been taking anger management classes since I was ten and I'm proud to say that I'm in total control of my emotions now.

HELGA: Ok, correction , like how Curly_ was_ ten years ago.

CURLY: Thank you.

RHONDA: (_MUTTERING)_ Well she's only learned from the best.

_HELGA SCOWLS AT HER._

CINDY_: (POUTS_) No fair.

ARNOLD: (_PLACES HIS HAND ON HERS)_ Trust her Cindy, it's for your own good.

_THEY BOTH GIVE EACH OTHER A WEAK SMILE._

SID: (_NARROWING HIS EYES AT ARNOLD_) Uh, you can let go of her hand now Arnold.

ARNOLD: Oh! Sorry!. Ok everyone, you in or out?.

EVERYONE: In!.

SID: Am in it too Helga?.

HELGA: Yeah we're gonna need you to spill every bit of information you know about her.

RHONDA: (_WHISPERING_)Hey! I think that's Rachel!.

HELGA: Where?.

RHONDA: Oh! Sorry, I thought it was her she really looks like her … except for that mole, she needs to see a doctor and see if she can get that removed it totally ruins her-

HELGA: (_ROLLS HER EYES_) Whatever Rhonda, just focus.

RHONDA: (_GROANS)_ I still can't believe how one spiked bowl of punch ruined the whole thing! I mean we could've spent the last minutes of new year's eve counting down till the new year and having the best time of our lives celebrating our last year of being teenagers.

HELGA: Yeah unfortunately for Rachel it wasn't the apocalypse. We're really gonna get her for this.

_THE GANG WERE SPREAD IN ALMOST EVERY PLACE THAT RACHEL WAS KNOWN TO HANG OUT IN HILLWOOD, ARNOLD, IGGY AND JOEY WERE AT THE BUSTOPS SHE USUALLY WAITS AT FOR THE BUS._

_JUST THEN A GIRL ENTERS THE CAFÉ THEY WERE IN._

RHONDA NUDGES HELGA.

RHONDA: (WHISPERING) It's her.

HELGA: (WHISPERING) Gotcha!.

_THEY LEAN IN A LITTLE CLOSER TO HEAR HER VOICE, GOOD THING THEY WERE SITTING AT THE TABLE NEAR THE COUNTER._

RACHEL: Hey Mike, I want the usual caramel macchiato to go please.

MIKE:What's the hurry?.

RACHEL: (_NERVOUSLY SMILING) Oh _nothing, I just … got something to do.

RHONDA: (_WHISPERING)_ When do we get her?.

HELGA: (WHISPERING) As soon as she steps out of the café.

_AS SOON AS RACHEL GRABS HER MACHIATTO AND SCOOTS OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ, RHONDA AND HELGA FOLLOW HER._

_HELGA ASSIGNED EVERYONE TO WEAR WIGS AND SHADES SINCE BY NOW EVERYONE W THEM WOULD PROBABLY GET SUSPICIOUS OF THE TYPICAL PERSON WALKING BEHIND THEM WEARING TRENCHCOAT AND SHADES ._

_RACHEL NOTICES THEM AND STARTS WALKING A LITTLE FASTER TOWARDS THE BUS STOP._

RHONDA: She's gonna get in that bus!.

HELGA: Not if I stop her first!.

_SHE RUNS TOWARDS RACHEL AND MANAGES TO GET HER BEFORE SHE REACHES THE BUS STOP AND PULLS HER IN AN ALLEY._

RACHEL: Help! Help!.

_RHONDA COVERS HER MOUTH WITH HER HAND._

HELGA: Shut it you little pile of trash or we'll have to hurt you!.

_RACHEL KEEPS STRUGGLING SO RHONDA AND HELGA START TO TAPE HER MOUTH AND TIE HER DOWN._

_HELGA PULLS THE TAPE OFF HER MOUTH._

RACHEL: Ow!. (HISSES) I'm gonna make you pay for this you little-

_HELGA PUTS HER FIST TO RACHEL'S FACE._

HELGA: Use that tone with me you Bimbo and you'll be sucking face wit 'ol betsy here.

_THEY WERE ALL AT RHONDA'S BASEMENT. RACHEL WAS STILL TIED DOWN._

RHONDA: Ok so you're gonna make this easy for us and fess up on who spiked the punch and started the whole mess at the party or we'll have to torture you till you blurt it out.

RACHEL: I don't know what you're talking about.

CINDY: Wrong move Rachel.

_CINDY STEPS UP FROM BEHIND THE CROWD, RAGE WAS BURNING IN HER EYES.  
RACHEL'S EYES WIDEN IN FEAR AS CINDY GRABS HER BY THE COLLAR._

GERALD: (_PLACES HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER)_ Woah ease up girlfriend, we want her to answer _before_ you send to the intensive care unit.

_CINDY LET'S GO, PUSHING HER BACK TO HER CHAIR._

SID: Yeah, 'cuz that's where Brainy went … he got an _allergic reaction _to the alcohol. We think you have an idea of how that punch got spiked.

RACHEL: No-I-don't Sid.

CINDY_ CLENCHES HER FISTS._

_CINDY:_ I doubt you care but I almost got raped at that party and God help me if you don't start talking in the next minute!.

HELGA: We can't hold her for too long Rache's.

ARNOLD: If you know what's for your own good, I suggest you talk.

SID: Come on Rachel.

_RACHEL REMAINS SILENT._

RHONDA: _(SHE TAKES OUT HER PHONE)_ Then I guess I'll let Brainy call his lawyers.

RACHEL: Ok! (_TEARS START STREAMING DOWN HER CHEEKS)_I did it! I did it for you Sid! I did it 'cuz I wanted you back!.

_SID WALKS OVER TO HER AND RAISES HER CHIN._

SID: I hate to put it to ya like this Rachel, but you already had me … and then you lost me, for a stupid reason.

_RACHEL STARTS SOBBING AND SID PLACES HIS ARM OVER CINDY'S SHOULDER AND THEY BOTH WALK OUT._

SID: This is definitely going to be one winter vacation we'll never forget.

CINDY: You got that right.

_THEY WERE BOTH HOLDING HANDS AND WALKING IN THE PARK._

SID: So you're leaving tomorrow huh?.

CINDY_: (SIGHS_) Yeah.

_SID PLANTS HIMSELF INFRONT OF HER AND PULLS OUT A RING FROM HIS POCKET. HE SLIDES IT ON HER FINGER AND CHUCKLES AT THE SIGHT OF HER EYES WIDEN AND CHEEKS TURNING RED._

SID: I don't know where this is going, and I know that we'll both go back home tonight with tears on our pillows. And I'm sorry I only give you crummy relationships 'cuz we both live far apart and our relationship doesn't last for … forever!. This is a promise ring, that we'll stay … good to each other.

_SHOWS HER THE OTHER RING ON HIS FINGER._

SID: And as much as I hate to admit it, but when we probably go back to our normal lives and you meet other guys-

CINDY: (_CALMLY_)Shut up Sid.

_SID GIVES HER A SHOCKED LOOK._

CINDY: I've never loved anyone besides you Sid … ever since I first met you ten years ago.

_SID LOOKS DEEPLY INTO HER EYES, DID SHE? WHY HIM? WHAT WAS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM THAT SHE REMAINED LOVING HIM FOR TEN YEARS? WILL IT DIE?._

SID: Why me?.

CINDY: I dunno, (_SHE SHRUGS_) I guess it's Fate.

_SID GIVES HER A WARM SMILE AND CINDY NOT WANTING TO GET ALL DRAMATIC GIVES HIM A SLY SMILE AND PULLS HIM TOWARDS AN OLD OAK TREE._

SID: Why' you bring us here Cin-

_HER LIPS PUSHED AGAINST HIS AND HE CLOSES HIS EYES SAVOURING EVERY SECOND OF THIS MOMENT, GOD KNOWS IF HE'LL EVER FEEL HER LIPS ON HIS AGAIN.  
HE TRIES TO SLIP HIS TONGUE AND SHE JUST SLIGHTLY BRUSHES HERS WITH HIS AND BREAKING THE KISS._

_HE SMILES AT HER REMEMBERING WHAT SHE TOLD HIM THREE YEARS AGO._

SID: S-Sorry I didn't mean to push you to-

CINDY: No no … I just …. (_SHE LOOKS AWAY)._

SID: What is it? It's ok if you don't know how I mean-.

CINDY: No that's not it … promise you won't laugh?.

SID: I promise.

CINDY: … You know how … it's kinda like saving yourself for marriage but … I'm saving it as a special kiss, 'cuz you know, you might go through a few relationships and fall in love and-.

SID: _(SMILING_) I understand.

_THEY BOTH SMILE AT EACH OTHER WEAKLY._

SID: I felt your smile.

CINDY: (_CHUCKLES)_ No you didn't!.

_JUST THEN, HIS PHONE RINGS._

SID: Hey Stinky. Rhonda's place?. Sure. Ok bye.

_SID ENDS THE CALL._

CINDY: What is it?.

SID: They want us over at Rhonda's place.

CINDY:(_ FROWNING)_ It's not about the Rachel issue is it?.

SID: I'm not sure. Let's find out.

_SO THEY HEAD THERE HAND IN HAND NOT HAVING THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT RHONDA HAS IN STORE FOR THEM._

**(MUSIC: THE FRAY-TAKE CARE OF YOU)**

**Author's Note: We're close to the end girls and boys n-n **


	15. Chapter 15:Farewells and a new love

**Chapter#15:Farewells and a Secret love.**

_SID KNOCKED ON THE DOOR._

RHONDA: Sid! Cindy! Come in!.

_AS SOON AS THEY ENTERED THEY SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON. _

RHONDA: I've decided to make a farewell party slash congratulations party for you and Sid's renewed relationship!.

CINDY: (_GIVES RHONDA A HUG)_ Oh Rhonda thanks!, but I don't think it's that much of a big thing to throw a party for.

RHONDA: Nonsense Cind's, you're an awesome girl. You deserve it.

_SID THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY IRONIC HOW HIS EX WAS THROWING A PARTY FOR HIS RECENT GIRLFRIEND.  
SURE THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO AND IT'S PROBABLY JUST A MEMORY NOW BUT HE STILL COULDN'T HELP BUT THINK OF THE IRONY._

_CINDY WENT OVER TO CHAT WITH THE GIRLS WHILE SID WENT OVER TO HIS FRIENDS._

PARK: (_SIPPING ON HIS PUNCH)_ So how are you and Cindy planning on keeping your relationship?.

SID: We decided to take chances, we're not really officially a couple … even though I doubt I'll ever stop loving her.

STINKY: You sure on dedicated fellar Sid.

GERALD: No kidding.

STINKY: But in some strange way, I'd have to say I do have a lil faith in this one of a kind romance, heck miss Cindy's like an angel. It'd sure be a loss ta lose her.

_SID SMILED TO HIMSELF AS HE TOOK A SIP OF HIS PUNCH, STINKY WAS RIGHT IF HE DIDN'T KNOW BETTER HE'D THINK SHE FELL STRAIGHT OUT OF HEAVEN.  
SHE WAS PURITY ITSELF … WELL ACCORDING TO THIS WORLD'S STANDARDS ATLEAST HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE HASN'T FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HER THE MOMENT HE MET HER._

_THE MUSIC STARTED PLAYING AND EVERYONE LAUGHED AND CHEERED AS THE SONG WAS 'WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE THAT' BY WESTLIFE, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!. SOME OF THE GUYS CALLED SID OVER. _

CINDY: Aren't you gonna go dance?.

SID: (_SLIDES HIS HAND INTO HERS)_ The last time I left you to dance you almost got hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you again.

_THEY BOTH LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES AND SMILE ._

_SOMEONE WATCHING THEM FROM AFAR._

_HE TRUSTED CINDY'S WORDS THAT SID HAD QUIT DRUGS AND DRINKING … ATLEAST BEOFRE HIS ADDICTIONS GOT SERIOUS. BUT SOMETHING IN HIM STILL BURNT WITH … HE WASN'T SURE WHAT IT WAS, IT FELT MORE LIKE REGRET … OR WAS IT JEALOUSY? HE DIDN'T KNOW, BUT HE KNEW ONE THING HE DIDN'T WANT TO STAY LONGER AND WATCH THE GIRL HE'S LEARNED TO LOVE OBLIVIOUS TO HIS FEELINGS TOWARDS HER.  
NOT THAT IT WAS HER FAULT ANYWAY._

_HE CRUMPLED HIS PLASTIC CUP AND HEADED FOR THEFRONT DOOR._

EUGENE: Leaving already Torvald?.

TORVALD: Yeah I (_SCRATCHING THE BACK OF HIS NECK)_ my trip's gonna be in the early morning and I gotta go pack my stuff. Tell Rhonda thank you for inviting me. See ya.

EUGENE: Bye.

_THE PARTY WAS CLOSE TO AN END AS SOME KIDS RETURNED BACK TO THEIR HOMES TO GET READY FOR THEIR TRIP THE NEXT DAY._

_THE REST OF THE GANG STAYED BACK HELPING RHONDA CLEAN UP EVEN THOUGH SHE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T NEED ANY THANKS TO THE BUTLERS AND MAIDS HER DAD'S MONEY COULD AFFORD. BUT THEY JUST WANTED TO STAY A LITTLE LONGER, THIS HAS BEEN ONE SPECIAL WINTER VACATION._

CINDY: (_TYING UP A FULL PLASTIC BAG)_ Wow this sure was one heck of a party. Look at all these plastic bags and cups and plates and … party stuff!.

RHONDA: Don't worry Cindy, they're all certified biodegradable plastic. Just like you suggested.

CINDY: Wow that a couple years back! Thanks for remembering Rhonda.

PHOEBE: You never listen to me when I give you environmentally friendly tips!.

RHONDA: (_SHRUGS)_ What can I say? She's more convincing.

HELGA: (_PICKING UP THE PLASTIC CUPS_) Hey blue eyes?.

CINDY: What is it pinkie?.(_PLACING THE PLACE GARBAGE BAG TO HER SO SHE COULD HROW IN THE PLASTIC CUPS)_

HELGA: Remember when you first left? Back in the fourth grade?. I remembered you telling me that when you came back, I should make sure that Arnold was mine?.

CINDY: (GIGGLES) Oh yeah, I remember that. Well look at you now.

HELGA: I know. And well, I wanna say thank you. I dunno what you did but I feel like you have something to do with me and Arnold being together … twice.

CINDY: (SIGHS) I guess you should thank the one who actually made this happen.

HELGA: Y'know … you're pretty fun to hang out with even though you're religious.

CINDY CHUCKLES.

CINDY: Not all religious people are boring.

_HELGA GAVE HER A WEAK SMILE BEFORE GOING BACK TO CLEARING THE TABLE._

_IT WAS THE LONGEST KISS SHE'S EVER HAD WITH HIM, HE WAS THE ONLY GUY SHE'S KISSED SO FAR, NOT COUNTING THOSE LITTLE CHEEK KISSES FOR A COUPLE OF YOUNGER KIDS WHO ADMIRED HER AND PLAYED HER SOME MUSIC THROUGH THEIR KEYBOARDS OR GUITARS.  
_

SID: I'm gonna miss you so much. If you need anything give me a call ok? I promise I'll be there for you no matter what.

_CINDY SMILES INNCOENTLY AT HIM AND GIVES HIM A NOD. HE WENT BACK TO KISSING HER AGAIN._

RAY: Oh come on Sid, let her go. Her bus's gonna leave!.

SID'S MOM: (_HOLDING HIS ARM_) Oh they look so cute together. I hope they get married.

_CINDY WAS THE FIRST TO LEAVE THE NEXT MORNING._

_EVERYONE WAS THERE AT THE BUS STOP GIVING HER HUGS AND KISSES AND BIDDING HER GOODBYE, IF A STRANGER SAW THEM THEY'D THINK THAT SHE WAS LEAVING FOR GOOD!._

SID: (_RUNS HIS FINGERS THROUGH HER HAIR)_ So what's it gonna be this Spring break? I'll come to you or you come here?.

CINDY: I'll come to Hillwood, definitely.

SHEENA: I can't wait till we meet again.

CINDY: Ditto Sheena (_GIVES HER A HUG)._

_THE BUS HONKED TELLING HER THAT IT WAS TIME TO GO. SHE WAS LUCKY THE BUS DRIVER WAITED FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS SEEING THE GOODBYES WERE NEVER GOING TO END.  
CINDY HUGGED SID'S MOM ONE LAST TIME._

CINDY: Thank you, for everything! I'm gonna miss you the most.

SID'S MOM: (_KISSES HER CHEEK)_ Aw sweetie I'll miss you too. Don't ever forget about us honey ok?.

CINDY: I won't.(_ENTERS THE BUS)_ Well goodbye everyone.

_AND THE BUS FINALLY LEAVES, SHE LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW AS EVERYONE WAVES GOODBYE TO HER. SHE'LL NEVER FORGET THEM, EVEN IF THEY LOSE CONTACT OVER THE YEARS.  
THESE PEOPLE WERE TOO PRECIOUS TO BE FORGOTTEN._

HAROLD: Hey everybody, let's head over to Bigal's I'm leaving in a couple of hours.

EVERYONE:Yeah me too, let's go. Come on.

_SID STOOD IN HIS PLACE AS THE CROWD DISPERSED, LOOKING LONGINGLY AT THE ROAD. THE BUS WAS ALREADY OUT OF SIGHT._

SID: (_UNDER HIS BREATH_) Please make her always come back. I promise I'll take good care of her.

_HE TURNS AROUND TO FOLLOW THE GANG WHO WERE BUSY CHATTING._

**(MUSIC: BARLOWGIRL- I BELIEVE IN LOVE & STAY WITH ME)**

**THE END … OR IS IT?.**

***Author's note: Well there you have it, another ending to another sequel. The original sequel to ONE LAST SHOT was supposed to be when they were 23 years old, I still don't remember how Cindy came to mind, but I'm glad she did anyway. Also, when I first wrote this I thought I was gonna finish it in four chapters and the original ending was that Sid and Cindy would break up because Sid wouldn't leave his life of drugs and drinking despite his love for her. She'd still be oblivious to Torvald's feeling and I was planning on ending the fic with 'Stacie Orrico's-is it me?'.  
But I guess Fate had something else planned. Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for my next sequel 'ON THE RUN'. God bless! n-n. **


End file.
